The Rider of Fairy Tail:Kiva
by CanadianRider
Summary: Fairy Tail, A Guild that has countless legends were once born and will keep on creating legends well into the future. This is the story of one such Legend and his journey with Fairy Tail. Wake Up!, Break The Chain!, Kiva!
1. Wake Up! 1

I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva or Fairy Tail. Those two are owned by there owners. I am doing this for fun as well as a hobby. What I do own is the OC's that are in here.

* * *

The Kingdom of Fiore, a land inhabited by 17 million people in a world filled with magic.

Like many other things, magic is traded like common goods becoming a part of daily life. In this world there are those who make a living using magic, Those people are called Wizards. Wizards themselves join different Guilds, taking jobs as requested. In Fiore, there is no shortage of Wizard Guilds to join.

However, this story takes place in a certain Guild. A place where countless legends were once born and will keep on creating legends well into the future. It's name is...Fairy Tail.

This, is where one of its newer legends will start. One that may shake the foundations of the world!

* * *

"Dragon breath!"

"Underwear weirdo!"

This was the sound that Laxus heard while watching two little kids fight one another. One of the kids had black hair and for some reason wearing nothing but his underwear. The other had spiky pink hair wearing a dark red shirt, yellow and brown shorts and a scale patterned scarf around his neck that seemed to be a tad big for him. Not even sparing the two a glance, he just continued to walk past the two kids as they keep on the name calling one and rough housing. As Laxus reached the bar of the place he scanned the building for someone but to no avail.

"Hey, where's the old man at?" Laxus asked scanning around said 'Old Man'. His answer came from a little girl with long red hair tied to a braided ponytail, wearing a white dress under an armored breastplate, a sword holstered to her side.

"The Master left about three hours ago. He said something about it being the day to keep his 'Promise'." The red haired girl said, turning her attention to the two boys still fighting each other. The girl walked off to the two boys, probably to stop those kids leaving Laxus thought as a certain memory ran through his mind.

"So it's_ that_ day...Great another brat to add to the others." Laxus muttered in an annoyed tone as he walked to his spot in the building, ordering a drink to wait for the 'Old man' to show with a new member as it may seem.

-Outside the Guild-

"So this is your Guild Master Makarov," A boy of 10 or 11 said nervously as he looked towards the building before him.

The building itself was three stories tall, incorporating several architectonic styles taking on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda with each floor being smaller than the one below. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome which bore a flag on its point. On it housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles.

Looking at the building were two people, a small old man and a young kid.

The kid, to say the least, was slightly taller than the old timer. His hair was dark brown with a bit of red mixed in to it like highlights, reaching down to his ears while his eyes were crimson red in color. On him, a red T-shirt under an open black vest, black ankle-length dress pants and black shoes. Hugging close to his person was an old dated violin case.

Next to him was the elderly man. His eyes were coal black and white hair bordering around his bald head that was covered under a blue and yellow stripped snow cap, his face covered with a thick white mustache. On him the old man wore a yellow and green gi over a black coat with black shorts with brown shoes. In his hand was a wooden staff not unlike you would see elderly sages with. This man was the master of the Guild in front of them; Master Makarov, the Third Master of Fairy Tail

"Yes it is my boy, the same place your Mother started from." Makarov answered to the boy.

The child looked towards the old man with wide eyes hearing his Mother came from the same Guild before turning back at the building, becoming even more nervous as some negative thoughts came to fore front of his mind. "Are you okay with me joining? I… I don't what to be a bother to you." The boy said nervously.

Makarov just patted the boy on his back to comfort the nervous child while giving him a small, reassuring grin. "It's not a bother at all! I made a promise and I plan to keep my promises. Seeing how it was for you living 'there', this, if anything, will help you out more."

"But what if I get treated badly because of what I am?" The boy asked Makarov with worry, not wanting to be subjected to ridicule or rejection.

The Guild Master looked at him firmly with determination, and without hesitation. "Then they have no right to be in my Guild."

Looking up at the building Makarov stared at the banner. "Have I told you why it's called Fairy Tail my boy?" Makarov asked with a smile evident in his voice looking back to him. The child shook his head causing the old man's smile to widen further leading him inside.

Day slowly turned into night as the moon rose high in the sky as the years pass by to an older gentleman pulling up on one of Fiore's newer mana fueled vehicles, a motorcycle. A black and silver Honda Shadow 750.

Riding the bike was the figure, covered by the helmet he wore the man wore black jeans and silver shoes. A gray t-shirt was worn under a crimson and black jacket linked with a few thin chains on the shoulder, printed on the back of the red leather was the Fairy Tail crest.

The Rider looked up at the Fairy Tail banner, flipping the visor up to reveal his crimson eyes, Makarov's voice echoed in the man's head.

_"Do Fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? No one can say that for certain. Like them, this place is an eternal mystery. A never-ending adventure! That's the real meaning behind the name of…._

_…Fairy Tail."_

The events that occurred later that day was one he would never forget as he rides off into the darkness of the night.

As that happen the scene seem to flicker back and forth.

* * *

**The Rider of Fairy Tail:Kiva**

**By CanadianRide**

**Wake up 1**

**The Meet:The Masked Wizard Warrior in Red**

* * *

**X784-**

Magnolia Town, a population of 60,000 inhabitants. A merchant city that has been prosperous in magic since the ancient era, home to the Guild of Fairy Tail, the strongest Guild in the kingdom.

Unfortunately, it is also known as the Guild with the biggest list of property damage in the kingdom. Know for making a mess of whatever mission they take one...even though they complete it.

It was nice sunny day the birds were singing, the fish were swimming, a blue cat was fly-...Wait what?

Yep, soaring in the skies was a long tailed blue cat with a white underbelly and a rectangular cat head, all n' all, it seemed to be a bipedal cat. Its most notable features were a green backpack and large white feathered, angel-like wings.

The flying Cat still in the air headed straight towards a walking couple.

'Couple' being a term used loosely in this scene.

The taller of the two,was a lean, well-built young man of average height, his eyes black as coals, and spiky rose-colored hair. On him a scale-patterned scarf, a black waist coat with gold trimmings, white knee-length trousers, a black wrist band on his left arm, a traveling pack on his back and black open-toed sandals. On his right shoulder bore a red Fairy Tail crest.

The girl with him had an hourglass figure and about as tall as her male companion, only off by a few centimeters. Her blond hair reached to her shoulders with a red ribbon tied on the right side of her hair like a parted pony tail. On the back of her right hand was a pink Fairy Tail crest. On her, a pink T-shirt that has lining forming a heart on her, a blue skirt fastened by a light brown belt holstering a whip on her right hip while a set of silver and gold keys. She walked in open-toed shoes holding a smaller back pack with her.

These three were Happy the Cat, Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia the current members of Team Natsu.

All three Wizards were returning from a quest that they did together to destroy a book called 'DAY BREAK', which was forced into creation by a great writer by the order of a corrupt man named Duke Everlue. But with the events that happened during the mission of the three Wizards, the book was not destroyed but instead given to the client. As it turns out the book held a secret message for the writer's son, the client, Kaby.

"All that work and we didn't even get paid." Lucy frowned, crying crocodile tears after all the work and fighting they went through.

"You're still complaining about that even now? The house didn't smell like them, so they probably couldn't afford the amount." Natsu deadpanned staring at Lucy.

"It's still a letdown." She replied sighing.

"I told you before, if we take the reward for something we didn't accomplish it would taint Fairy Tail's name." Natsu informed her holding his arms over his head as they both walk back to the guild.

For his own part Happy just kept flying upward, basking in the breeze and the sunshine watching their Guild getting closer and closer. As Happy got a better look at Fairy Tail, he saw something, or in this case, some_one_ pull up on the side next to the door. Happy may not have gotten a good look at the person, but he knew only one person who drives a black bike in their Guild. Knowing this, Happy could not stop the smile forming on his face and flying down towards Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!" Happy called out to his partner gleefully.

"Happy what is it?" Natsu asked seeing the blue cat's excitement.

"He's back Natsu, Vincent is back. I just saw his bike!" The cat said happily.

Natsu's eyes widened, as a smile of his own appeared on his face. "Really Happy, he's back?!" He asked with excitement in his voice. Happy nod his head "Aye!"

Lucy, seeing what was going on with Natsu and Happy, gained a confused look on her face. "Umm...who's Vincent?" She asked which got her looks from both Natsu and Happy that had a look on their face that said 'are you serious?', to which she only sweat dropped at but, both Natsu and Happy snapped out of whatever shocked stupor they had.

"Well, we better hurry and get there so you can see him...and then I can Fight him!" Natsu said with fire in his eyes as he readied himself to fight this Vincent person which got Lucy to sweat drop once again at Natsu who just wanted to fight.

Lucy snapped out of her own thoughts as she felt Natsu hand grab her arm; the next thing she knew she was be lifted in the air as Natsu ran towards the Guild at Top speed.

"NATSU STOP!" Lucy screamed as she was being swung around in the air by her friend Natsu who apparently did not want to stop until he reached his destination. Happy just continued to smile as he flew through the air.

* * *

**X784 - X778**

laying on the wooden floor in agony were the two boys from before only now in a world of pain. Behind the two boys, and standing proudly, if somewhat angrily, was the same girl in armor with her arms crossed and a frown present on her face.

"Just because Master is not here does not mean you two can start a stupid fight." She said as she looked at both boys one at a time as they both slowly got up while holding their heads.

"Fire breath started it." The boy with black hair and nothing but his underwear on said.

Just then, another young girl with brown eyes and long dark brown hair tied up in a pony tail stepped up behind him. She had on a orange dress on and sandals. "Gray your cloths." The girl said bluntly to the boy as he look down at him self.

"AHHHH!" The boy named Gray screamed as he looked at himself and saw that the only article of clothing he had on was his underwear.

"Just were did Gramps go anyway? He always tells someone were his going to be." The boy who Gray fought commented as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"I don't know myself. I asked were he was going but all he said was, 'To keep a Promise that I made to someone.' and left." The girl in armor said as she thought about it. "What that promise is, I do not know." She said which got everyone there curious as to the reason Makarov left.

"It means that another brat like all of you may join the guild soon." A voice form the side said as everyone turned to see the it was Laxus siting near the table drinking his beverage.

"What do you mean brats?!" The pink haired boy said with anger evident in his voice,

"If it's the day that I think it is, the old man went to get another brat like all of you and get him to join our Guild." Laxus answered the pink haired boy question as returned back to his drink.

"So, Master went to get someone at around our age then." The girl in the orange dress said as she thought about it.

Just then the door to the guild opened, making some of the guild members look to see that it was their Master and one extra. A young boy that was around the same age as the group of kids in their guild came in somewhat behind the old man.

Makarov looked to the side to see how the boy was doing, his head was down with shyness as well as nervousness for being in here and becoming the center of attention. Looking around he spotted the group that he was looking as he walked towards them motioning the boy to follow.

"Welcome back Master." Said the girl in armor as she and the others around her watched Makarov walk up to him with the boy in tow.

"It's good to be back, and it's good timing that you all are here." Makarov said as he stopped at the group of kid's. The Boy behind him made a quick glance at them, but looked back to the ground as they turned to look at him.

_'So that's their child.'_ Laxus thought to himself as he looked at the boy hugging the violin case behind Makarov.

"Who's that behind you." Gray said trying get a good look at the person behind their Master, but the same boy had his face down not wanting to be seen.

"He's our new member, and why I said I glad you are here. I was hoping you all could make him feel welcome seeing as his nerves are getting the better of him. So I thought you all could help him out." Makarov said joyously as he moved to the side and placed his hand behind the boy's Back and gently moves him forward so that he was in front of the group.

"Why don't you introduce your self to the others." Makarov said as he pat the boy's back. The boy, finally getting some courage together, looked up to see the group that was around his age.

"Umm...nice...to..m-meet you all my name is...V-Vincent...Vincent Ku-Kurenai." He said as he bow to the group then to look to them with his crimson eyes.

The first to introduce them self was the girl in the orange dress. "Nice to meet you Vincent my name is Cana Alberone and welcome to the guild." The girl now named Cana she said with a bow, and a small but reassuring smile.

"Nice to meet you as well Cana and thank you for having me." Vincent said as his nerviness slowly started to go away as the next person next to introduce who was dressed strangely.

" Yo! The name is Gray Fullbuster just Gray will do." Gray introduced him self to Vincent.

"Hello Gray nice to meet you to...Umm why are you just in your underwear." Vincent asked as he pointed to what Gray had on the aforementioned looked down at himself.

"CRAP!"

Next was the boy with pink hair as he walk up to Vincent, a big smile on his face. "I'm Natsu Dragneel and I know just the thing to get those nerves out...FIGHT ME!" Yelled the pink hair boy, now known as Natsu, to Vincent who was now in shock at what Natsu asked of him.

"D-do we really have to fight." Vincent said as he felt his nerves start to come back in full force as he became scared at the thought of having to fight Natsu.

WACK!

As Natsu was about to reply or look to make a move at Vincent he was hit at the back of the head that made him hit the floor, face first in fact. The person who made the hit was the girl with red hair and wore armor.

"Natsu! The Master asked us to help welcome him and to help with his nerves! So picking a fight is completely out of the question!" The red-head said with disappointment on her face as she looked down at the KO'd Natsu before looking up to see Vincent begin to worry about Natsu. "I'm really sorry, Vincent, about what Natsu asked. He does things like that all the time."

At the sound of the red-heads voice, Vincent looked back up at her. His eyes wide at the fact that Natsu may try to coerce him into a fight at a later date.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet and welcome to Fairy Tail Vincent Kurenai I hope you like it here." Erza said as she was the last to introduce her self to Vincent.

"Nice to meat you to Erza. I hope I will enjoy my time here." Vincent said with a smile as now knew the groups name now as they did his.

"Hey Vincent want to sit with us, so you can get used to being here?" Cana asked Vincent as she sat at the table that was next to the group. As Vincent looked to the rest of the group and then to Makarov, who merely nodded with a smile, Vincent turned back with his own little smile. "If everyone's OK with it...sure." He said as he walked to the table and took a seat, as did everyone, even Natsu...after coming to.

Makarov seeing that Vincent was in good hands, made his exit so that Vincent could get acquainted with the guild. As he walked to the counter to get the guild stamp, he stopped next to his grandson, Laxus, who was keeping his eye on the newcomer as he talked to the other kids. "So, that's really is their child old man?" Laxus asked his grandfather, eyes never leaving Vincent. "He's not at all what I thought he would be."

"Look's can be deceiving Laxus." Makarov said to his grandson as he looked at him.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have him join Fairy Tail?" Laxus asked his grandfather.

Makarov look to Laxus with a small amount of anger present in his eyes."Yes. After meeting him today it is...I will keep the promise I made." Makarov said to Laxus as he walked away from him who then turned to look at his Master/Grandfather then back to Vincent.

'Let's hope so old man.'

* * *

**X778 - X784**

Walking in to the guild with a violin case in his right hand, was the rider from before but this time he did not have the helmet covering his face, making it visible to all around. His face looked young, maybe 17 or 18 years old, his hair was dark brown with a bit of red mixed in to it that reach down to his ears, his eyes were still the crimson from his childhood. This man is Vincent Kurenai, a proud Wizard of Fairy Tail. As well as The Rider of Fairy Tail, the monicker given to him by Weekly Sorcerer a year ago, seeing that he's the only one in the guild that drives a 'Magic Bike.'

Vincent walked down the room to the guild bar, while on the way he was being welcomed back by some of the guilds members.

"Welcome back Vincent how'd your job go?" Rang the voice of a women, one that was rather familiar to Vincent.

The women had long silvery-white hair, which slightly curled at the ends, two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest, with the most distinctive trait a short, upward ponytail. The woman herself was young and slim and of average height. She had on a a long, sleeveless maroon dress that showed off her magnificent curves. The chest was adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings framed the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circled around the waist. The pleated skirt of the dress reached down to her ankles and somewhat hid her high-heeled shoes that matched her dress. Finishing her look was a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it circling her neck, and sports a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"It went well Mirajane...to a point anyway." Vincent said to the women, Mirajane, as he sat on a stool and placed his case on the table.

"So then, your regular?" Mirajane asked giving a smile to Vincent.

"Yes please." Vincent said with a smile on his face as he bowed his head. Mirajane merely smiled as she went to get what Vincent always has after a mission. As this happened a guy with nothing but his boxes came up and sat next to Vincent.

"When you meant to a point, you mean a run in with one of..._'them'_ right." The guy asked in a hushed tone so it was only him and Vincent who heard the question.

"Yeah...it was Gray...and your in your underwear again by the way." Vincent finished as if he were talking about the weather, as he look to the right side as Gray look down.

"CRAP!"

Vincent looked to his left and saw another a tall, slim young women who had long, wavy, flowing brown hair, almost reaching down to her waist. Hair that was the same color as her eyes eyes. She had on a light blue camouflage patterned bikini top, a pair of calf-length brown pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist, and high-heeled sandals. In all...a knockout who could have a guy eating from her palms. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps and most eye-catching, was was the really big barrel of alcohol she was drinking out of.

"To this day I'm still amazed you can drink that much alcohol and not get really drunk Cana." Vincent said as he looked at Cana, as that same person put the barrel of alcohol down to look at Vincent.

"With how long you've been here, I would have thought you would have be getting use to it by now Vincent." Cana said with amusement on how Vincent' still not used to how much she drinks.

"No I'm 'used' to it Cana...just amazed you can drink a barrel." Vincent said as he look back at here.

"Same to you when you played your violin to us for the first time." Cana shot back as she pointed to the case on the table. Vincent looked to the case then then smile as if he was looking back to some thing.

"Point taking." Vincent started to look around the room trying to find someone. "So were's Natsu and Happy? By now Natsu would be demanding a fight." Vincent said as he look around to find the pink hair fighter.

At this point Mirajane had returned and had heard his question. "Natsu and Happy went to do a job with our new recruit Lucy." She said as she gave Vincent what looked like rose tea as she place it in front of him.

Vincent look back at Mirajane, his face that of wonder "We have a new recruit and Natsu took her with him?" His ask Mirajana who look back with a smile nodding her head.

Vincent thought about it as he took a sip of his tea,_ 'A new member...and it was someone Natsu took with him and Happy. She most be someone special if Natsu had her join him an and actually make a team like other in the guild'_ He thought as he looked around to see team Shadow Gear talking to one another.

"Hmm, good tea as always." Vincent said to him self as he put it back on the table as he felt himself relax from it's flavor. "Oh! I almost forgot." Vincent said as he turn around on his chair and got off it to walk up a bit.

"Forgot what?" Gray asked as he found his pants and shoes but sadly not his shirt as Vincent looked around seeing everyone was doing there own thing.

"Everyone!" His voice catching the attention of all present. "I don't want to be the one to tell you all this but...Erza will be back tomorrow." His face solemn as he gave the news.

'!'

Silence rang throughout the air when Vincent aid the one name everyone feared, as they looked at him as fear began to grow in their eyes.

"She is?! H-how do you know that Vincent?" A member asked Vincent, who rubbed the back of his neck out of nervousness.

"I ran into her on my way back. I did ask her if she wanted a lift, but she said she'd walk." Vincent said as he looked down to the ground waiting for the inevitable scream of fear.

"VINCENT!"...OK, that did not sound like a scream of fear.

Vincent look up in time to see the door to the guild forcefully fly open; and who should be the one to do that but our dear friend Natsu, as he ran right in with Happy behind him and a poor girl scared out of her mind by the look of it. Must be the Lucy girl Vincent was told about.

For a few moment Natsu looked around the guild, until he spotted his intended target as Lucy just screamed in terror as she was, once again, pulled along for the ride time.

Vinvent merely sighed at the familiar spectacle...though the dragged screaming girl was certainly different. "Good to see you to Natsu, Happy. I'm guessing you three just got back from your job, if I'm not mistaking." Vincent said as he looked to the two, well three but she was currently on the ground desperately trying to get air into her lungs.

"Aye." Happy cheered as he landed on the bar.

"Seeing that your back, we can have a rematch!" Natsu said with fire burning in his eyes...and hands, as Vincent merely sweat dropped, as did some of the Guild members, at Natsu's one track mind of wanting a go at Vincent.

"That's Natsu for you. Even when there's bad news, all he thinks about is getting into a fight." A random member said as some of the other members went back to doing what they were doing before receiving the terrifying news that Vincent had given them.

Upon hearing the mentioning of "Bad News", Natsu completely forgot about his current want of a fight, and instead turned to Vincent in confusion. "Umm, what bad news was he talking about?" he ask and before Vincent had a chance to answer someone else did.

"Erza will be back tomorrow, Fire breath." Snarked Gray as he was right behind Vincent as he walked up to them normally. Whatever insult Natsu had planned on giving Grey in return died in his throat as the implication of what Grey just said hit him like a train.

"WWHHAATT!?" Natsu screamed, which got Lucy to stand at attention as she had finally gotten her breath back as Vincent flinched at how loud Natsu had screamed. Still, he had finally gotten his scream of terror that he was due.

"Yea, I ran in to her yesterday on my way back. She'll more than likely be back tomorrow, I just don't know when tomorrow she'll be back." Vincent said as he rubbed the back of his head upon seeing the faces of Natsu and Happy. Though the surprised look on Lucy's face was different.

"You mean.._the_ Erza?" Lucy asked, stunned, as she looked towards Vincent as he merely nodded at Lucy.

"Yep, Erza Scarlet, the strongest female in Fairy Tail. On that note I guess I haven't introduced myself. My name is Vincent Kurenai and you must be the new member Lucy, right?" Vincent asked as he introduced himself.

"Yes that's right, how did you know that?" Lucy asked with shock at how someone who she's never met knew her name.

"Your new so we always talk about new member at times." Vincent repleys to Lucy as he turns back and walk to the table that still had his tea still warmed my add.

As Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Gray began to talk about how Erza was like a rabid animal or monster, Vincent merely drank his tea, enjoying the sound of the guilds talking and laughter, or fight in Natsu and Gray's case. But just then Vincent heard a sound that he was very familiar with, and one only he could hear. It was the sound of a violin, but he knew this is not an ordinary sound, it was telling him something. Some where he had to Go, to Be, to Fight.

Vincent looked to the case on the table for a few seconds. Afterwards he then turned his head to the at Team Natsu and Gray, then back to the case then to Mirajane. "Hey Mira, could you keep my violin safe for a bit? I have to, 'go somewhere'...right now." Vincent said as he got off the stool as he handed his case to Mirajane who took it.

"Sure thing Vincent, good luck." She said as Vincent bowed his head in thanks, as he made a run to the door passing both Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy, with Lucy the only one to see him run. "Be safe Vincent." Mirajane whispered quietly as Cana thought the same thing, catching the sight of Vincent running out of the Guild.

* * *

**X784 - X778**

Vincent walked happily to his home, just getting back from Fairy Tail, as well as now having made friends with the group he met, and to top everything off; a mark making him a member of Fairy Tail now. Vincent wanted to stay at the guild for a little longer, but he wanted to show his mark to his 'Guardians', at least thats what he told his new friend as Vincent kept walking to his home.

"Vincent?" A voice called out to as Vincent looked up, seeing a mechanical bat flap down towards Vincent with concern on it's face. The bat was mainly black and gold, its head and face made up its body, with pointed ears the out side of them gold and the inside black with white webbing pattern every where. It's clawed feet were completely black, and the wings held a similar color to the ears, with the out side the wing gold and the wings themselves black with the same white webbing pattern. The face was completely gold, with the exception of a dark green inverted triage stone in the center of the forehead. Big red eyes and fangs which were gold completed the look.

"Oh Kivat, I'm back." Vincent said with a smile on his face to the bat who just now saw his smile.

"I'm guessing form the smile on your face that it went well." Kivat said as he flew down and landed on Vincent's left shoulder, looking at his friends face and seeing him smile was a rare thing to see on Vincent.

"Yes it did. I even made friends to." Vincent said as he started to walk forward with Kivat still on his shoulder.

"Then why are you coming back then?" Kivat asked as it truly confused him as to why he would come back if he was having a good time. "Why didn't you stay longer?"

"Because I wanted to show you and everyone that I joined Fairy Tail." Vincent said as he rolled up his right pant leg to show Kivat, who moved off of Vincent's shoulder to see he mark of Fairy Tail that was on his leg, it's color silver.

"Well, the mark does look good, but you didn't need to come back right now just to show us that!" Kivat said as he shook his head. "Vincent you should still be there at Fairy Tail for your new friends, so that they can get to know you alot better as you can with them." Kivat said as he flew around Vincent's head finally re-perching on his shoulder.

"OH! But I do know a lot about the friend's I made Kivat. I know that Gray has a habit of taking off his cloths with him not even knowing it. Cana can do a little fortune telling, and she is getting good at it to. Natsu...likes to pick fight's with anyone, mostly Gray. And Erza is the one who brakes it up, though sometimes with force." Vincent defended as he started to walk again recalling his new friends' quirks.

"So what do they know about you?" Kivat asked as he looked to see Vincent as it seemed his shyness was somewhat coming back. "They know I like to play the violin." Vincent said to Kivat.

"Did you play it for them?" Kivat asked as one of his eyebrows raised.

"...no." Was the weak response that Vincent gave.

"Why not Vincent? Myself and the others hear you play all the time and the skill you show with it for one so young, you could soon reach the level of your Mother one day." Kivat said as he have the back of Vincent's head a pat with his wing.

"Well... there were lot of people there and I got nerves in play front of everyone there and I could play bad." Vincent with werenes in his voice as he thought what could happen if playing in front of all the members of Fairy Tail.

Just as Kivat was a bout to say something to help comedown his friend. Both Kivat and Vincent heard something as they stop, both to look at the case in Vincent arms both hear the sound of a violin. Both tell them that they needed to go and fight.

Vincent's eyes wide as if knowing were to go as well what going to happen."No Fairy Tail!" he said as he turd around and made a mad run back to the guild with Kivat right be hind him.

* * *

"Hey Old man, I'm taking this job." Laxus said to Makarov as he to lifted the paper up to show the job he chose. Makarov seeing his Grandson leave, after only staying to meet Vincent, merely shook his head. It did warm his heart to see the boy smile, something that he hasn't been doing alot, if he first meeting with him today gave an idea of how he was after staying in that home of his and never going into town must not be in the town before with how he look at everything as he and Vincent head to his guild.

It also made him happy on how the members around Vincent's age were helping him get use to being at the guild they even ask him to play his violin to them but his nervousness came back at him as hi look around and seeing all the people around him thinking that he my play bad. which the skills that Makarov herd outside Vincent's home that boy was an close to mastering it.

"Master." A voice called that broke Makarov out of his thoughts and turned to address the owner of the voice to see Erza, Gray on her left, Cana on her right and Natsu next to Gray. All four looked at Makarov uneasily. "Yes Erza?" He asked the group who's faces held a small amount of confusion on their faces.

"We...we were wondering if we did something to make Vincent leave so soon?" Erza asked feeling bad that they may have made someone leave as suddenly as Vincent did.

Grey gave a small scoff. "It's all Natus fault for try to get in a fight with him." Gray said as he pointed at said person who got mad at him.

"No way! It's your fault because you took your cloths off every time we talked to him." Natsu shouted back at Gray in defiance of his suppose part in their new friend leaving so soon.

"No, it was you!" Grey yelled back.

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Gray you cloths."

"Ah!"

"Enough!"

Both Natsu and Gray immediately stopped their argument as they saw Makarov just standing there and looked at them. "Now what would made you all think that you all made Vincent leave?" Makarov asked the group.

"Well, it just...things were going so well, and we all thought we were having alot of fun before Vincent got his mark and left." Cana said, speaking aloud what the group was thinking.

Makarov thought about what Cana said about Vincent's sudden leave. "You all did nothing wrong." His voice soothing as he talked to the four children. "All of you just need to give young Vincent some time, this is all new for him, and he has to go at his own pace. Not to mention this could be the longest he's ever been from his home." Makarov said to the group as the same group eyes wide at what he said about Vincent.

"You mean...he's never left his home before coming here?" This time Gray being the one to ask the question on their minds.

Makarov seeing the slip up which was not a bad one for Vincents case. "With how I meet the boy it seemed that way." He said to the group.

They were going to ask more, but suddenly the door to the guild opened. The group, thinking that it was Vincent coming back turned to greet the person, but they were wrong as it looked to be someone new to the Guild.

The person was male, looked to be in he early 30's and had a strong build. He had short dark purple hair and a black eye pack on his left eye, his lone eye revealing it's color to be green. He had on black shoes with gray jeans, that had some tears on it, he also had a black jacket on with both sleeves torn off showing a purple shirt underneath it. What caught the attention of everyone in the guild were the scars all over his arms as well as parts of his face.

The man look around at all the people in the build with his one eye as he started walking in to the guild, all the guild members looking at him.

"That guy smell funny." Natsu said quietly only loud enough for the group and Makarov hear him.

"Don't act like a dog to people you don't know, fire breath." Gray whispered to Natsu.

Holding back his anger at Gray's insult, Natus continued. "No, I mean he doesn't smell like everyone here. Everyone has different scents but they do have something that smells the same in it. That guy doesn't have the same smell, he smells more like a bug." Natsu said to the group as they looked at him funny, the only one that took Natus' word to heart was Makarov who kept his eyes on the new arrival, readying himself.

The man stopped in the center of the room still looking around. "So...this is the guild knows as Fairy Tail." He said with a deep voice that had a tone of disappointment as he stared at the guild members. One of the members got the nerves to walk up to the guy. "Yes it is, you looking to join or something." the person ask the man.

The man just gave a sick grin and had a little laugh. "Hmhmhm. Like I would join a stupid _humans_ guild I'm here to see if you Wizards are as strong as they say you are." The man said as he suddenly grabbed the person by the shirt before throwing him with great force at more members.

Th second it happened all the members got up from there spots and turned to the man, a look of anger on their faces at what the man just did.

The man just smile. "Now that I have everyone's attention let's see if all of you can amuse me before I kill you _all!_" The man said in glee, and the next thing everyone saw was the mans cheeks and arms looked like they were beginning to 'crack' with a rainbow of color that looked like stained glass markings, his eyes shared this transformation.

Makarov's eyes widened at seeing the stained glass markings on the man. _'Fangire'_ He thought as the guild members were shocked at the marks on the persons face, but that shock turned into horror at what happen next. The mans body began to shimmer as the man's form disappeared. and in it's place was a monster.

If one were to take a close look of the Monster, or Fangire as Makarov called it in his mind, they would see a humanoid scorpion.

It's face had the look of a scorpion's, but with just one eye that was on its face's right side that was a deep green. On the left side of the face was an empty eyehole. The top of its head looked to be a normal scorpion's carapace. On the back of the head of, it look to be a long stinger pointed down that gave it a pony tail look with a scorpions barb on the end. The monster's chest armor resembled a scorpion's carapace but it had long bumps on the body's side. It had shoulder armor and its arms are heavily shielded that ended in scorpion claws. Within the claws came the hands that had sharp nails. Each leg looked like it was composed of two legs twisted together that ended with claws. The creature had stained glass colors on it body that comprised of purple, black and silver.

"What is that thing?!" A guild member asked.

"What magic is that? Is it Take-Over?"

"That can't be magic! We didn't see a seal appear."

While the members were going over the monster's look, as that same monster looked around at how all the people were looking at him. He didn't like it. With a quick motion the Scorpion moved his right arm back before moved forward with his right hand in a clawing position, looking to strike at the closest to it.

"GAHAHH!"

His target screamed in pain as the strike hit the man chest and before he could regain his bearings, the Scorpion uppercutted the man and sent him flying into the air the other members scrambling to catch him. **_"I said let see if you could amuse me, but it seems all of you are off to a bad start."_** The Scorpion, his voice sounding disappointed at them as he looked down at the ground never noticing the giant fist bearing down on him.

* * *

**X778 - X784**

Driving as fast as he could, being careful not to let anying see him. Vincent on his 'Magic Bike' with no helmet, let the wind blow in his face as well his hair. But for Vincent this was not the time for a joy ride...it was a race against time for him as someone's life was in danger.

"KIVAT!" Vincent called out knowing that no living soul was around to hear it. After he called out the name of his partner, what looked to be a magic circle, it's color a mix of dark red and black with the center circle being in the form of a bat with the out side of it having the forms of chains go all around it, appeared behind him and out of the circle was the same mechanical bat, Kivat.

"Kivatte Ikuze!" Kivat cried as he flew at Vincent who reached out with his right hand a caught the bat, while keeping the bike steady. Vincent moved Kivat, who had his mouth open, to his left hand. Which Kivat promptly bit.

_"Bite!"_

As Kivat bit on Vincent's hand stained glass marking, with colors that ranged from red and yellow, appeared on his face. At the same time, on Vincent's waist, ghostly chains appeared and seemed to melt together and become a blood red belt of some kind. On both side of the belt were what appeared to be holders that held three whistles on each side; making a grand total of six.

With one word, Vincent then thrust Kivat forward.

"Henshin!"

With one swift movement Vincent placed Kivat upside down on the belt then to let go making it seem that Kivat was hanging up side down. With Kivat firmly in place, the same magic sign appeared in front of Kivat's face, as a multitude of sound waves seem to come off as Vincent, as well as the bike, were covered in quicksilver that morphed both their forms before it shattered like glass, with the sound of a bat screeching. With the quicksilver gone, their new forms were displayed for the whole world to see.

The belt and Kivat looked the same, but now Vincent was clad in an entirely new look. His torso armor resembled a silver vest with a high collar while his chest-plate was red, and molded to mimic muscles, specifically the pectorals and abdominal muscles with some black trim. The armor on his shoulders were silver and resembled bat wings, folded and chained down. Red armored gloves with black plating on the back adorned his hands while at the tips of his fingers ended with sharp claws. The kneepads resembled bat wings and his right leg from the knee down was covered in a silver iron boot with chains wrapped around it. The bracelets he wore on both wrists and on his left leg each bore a single green stone. His head was concealed by a black helmet with a yellow visor which resembled a pair of bat wings; in between the two wing-like eyes was an ornament resembling a bat's head and crowned by a green stone. The silver mouthguard was framed with markings that looked like fangs.

The bike also had a changed. The gas can was now red with the sides, bearing the same bat mark that was on the magic circle. The back bumper had gained a two spick fin that curved back, while the only addition to the head was the bike's head light was now now three small one's that looked to have the symbol of a triangle with a big red gurde around it. The final addition was added to the bumper on the front wheel, it now had two single spick fin that curve back on both side.

Vincent Kurenai had turned into Kamen Rider Kiva, or just Kiva to keep things simple, that Vincent went by before he saved someone that worked for Weekly Sorcerer who had, coincidentally, heard the name Kiva and had decided to add the words kamen and rider due to the mask, as well as the bike that he rode, while he saved the reporter. It gave a hint on why he was called Kamen Rider Kiva, but that was a story for another time.

As for Vincent's 'magic bike', it had changed to what he, and coincidentally the reporter, called 'The Machine Kivaa'. What was different between Machine Kivaa and other Magic Vehicle's was that Machine Kivaa was alive in its own way, and had a will of it's which own that chooses who ride's it, and Vincent is the one it chose. Machine Kivaa has magic of it's own, which allowed it to operate without needing magic from the driver, called the Shadow Veil the form that Machine Kivaa was in before was one of the power's of the Shadow Veil which gave it's appearance of a regular bike.

Kiva revved up the Machine Kivaa, tit's speed increasing, as he raced to where he needed to be.

* * *

**"Beast Arm: Kokugyū!"** (Black Bull)

A deep voice called out, coming from a man whose right arm had turned into a black arm with the fur of a bull as he thrusted it forward, throwing a fist at a the stained glass monster that looked to be a humanoid horse with a mainly black body, with sections of the body different colors of blue that look stain glass.

The fist hit the Horse monsters' chest, pushing it back a bit, but not doing any real damage as the Horse looked up at who had dared to hit him.

The man is an extremely tall, massive and heavily muscular man with tan skin, almost towering over the Horse monster. The man had long white hair that was kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his eyes were blue, and the most notable thing on his face was a stitched scar running down its right side crossing his right eye. On the left side of the neck look to be the mark of Fairy Tail.

The man held a look of what a high-school hooligan would wear, including a dark blue jacket with purplish blue innings, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves, with one look ripped off. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanji meaning "Man", under it was a red sleeveless shirt. The finish of the look was loose pants matching the jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals.

The man's name was Elfman Strauss, a member for Fairy Tail as well going under the name: Beast Arm Elfman.

Elfman was just on his way back from a job he did when he saw a women running scared from a man who was going after her so like any 'Real Man', Elfman stepped it in from of them wih the intention of stopping the stranger from hurting the women. What he didn't expect was for the man to change into the Horse monster Elfman himself knowing that that was not a Take-over magic of any form.

The Horse monster looked at Elfman as the blue glass part of it body changed, showing the eyes and mouth of the human form it had used.

**_"Get out of my way human! Your interrupting my lunch!."_** It said in an angry voice as he looked at Elfman.

"A Man does not sit back and watch as a women is being hurt by a monster like your self, he stands and fights!" Elfman said fiercely as he glared at the monster in front of him, his black arm at the ready.

The Horse growled with anger. **_"Fine, I'll just make you my meal as well then."_** The Horse Monster said as he made a charge at Elfman.

Elfman not waiting, sent a heavy strike at the Horse who blocked the blow with his left forearm. He did get push back a bit, but not enough to stop it as the Horse decided to give a punch of it's own, and brought back it's right arm before throwing it at Elfman, who's chest took the full brunt of the attack, but that would not be enough to stop him. Elfman went for another his strike to the monster who saw it coming and moved out of the way as Elfman's black fist hit the ground. This gave the Horse the opening it needed as it kneed Elfman in the stomach, and quickly followed by a fist to the face.

Hits like that were not a enough to put Elfman down, however they were enough to do cumulative damage as he began to feel a bit punch drunk, as he moved back a bit. _'Got to try something else on it.'_ He thought as he looked back at the Horse monster.

Elfman moved foreword with his right arm held back. **"Beast Arm: Tetsugyū"** (Iron Bull) Elfman roared as his arm once again changed. Once again his arm was covered in many flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing a new arm that look entirely composed of metal, similar to a gauntlet.

The Horse Monster was taken back by the change of arms, which gave Elfman the chance he needed to deck the Horse in the chest, sending it flying a good three feet on the dirt as the body hit the ground.

Elfman smirked at the Monster, still on the ground. "A monster like you has no chance against a Man like me." He said with pride.

The Horse Monster got up from its place on the ground and merely glared at Elfman who held a look of shock, not seeing a mark on it's chest.

_**"A Wizard, now I remember your types of humans, one's who have powers and believe themselves higher on the food chain."**_ he monster gave a dry chuckle. **_"I almost forgot about that, but human magic has no effect of me as you can see."_ **The Horse said as he look at the chest then back to Elfman. **_"Your going to have to try a little hard then that Human, but seeing that I'm going to eat you it doesn't really matter."_** He walked to Elfman for another go, before he feeding off him...or that was his thought any way.

The sound of a bike engine got the Horse and Elfman to look to the side to see a red bike as well as a red armored person coming at high speed, straight at the Horse monster...and it didn't look like it was going to stop.

KRKSSHH!

The bike made impact to the Horse monster which allowed the bike to stop, but for the Horse however...he was sent flying, farther then what Elfman had done.

The Rider on the bike got off as he looked at the Horse and started to slowly walk to the down Horse, his armored boot making a 'clink' sound all the way down, as Elfman looked at the red bat themed rider in surprise. Only one word came out of Elfman's mouth.

"Kiva."

* * *

**X784 - X778**

_**"Well that was fun while it lasted."**_ The Scorpion Fangire scoffed as it looked around at seeing all the members of Fairy Tail either on the ground or leaning against some thing with a multitude of cuts on on their body, or for some, what looked like sting marks.

The same mark that seem to be on Master Makarov's right hand, who seemed to not be able to move at all as he was on the floor. Erza, Gray, Cana and Natsu all stood by their Master and could only look on as they saw what the Scorpion had done to the other members.

"How can that thing have been able to beat every one?" Cana ask as she could not keep the fear from invading her voice at what the Scorpion had done.

"Magic has no effect on that thing! That's how they all got beat." Gray said bluntly, he to sounding afraid of the stained glass monster in front of them.

"Let me at him I'll show that thing!" Natsu cried as he glared at the Monster who hurt his comrades, ready to fight no matter how strong or big the thing is.

"No! We stay here and guard Master, we can't pick a fight with it." Erza said with her sword out and ready for use as she looked to the Monster, placing herself in front of the group, as if to shield them from the Monster who was slowly looking around at his handy work.

"You kids should not be here. Get out of here now!" Makarov was able to say, even knowing he can't move.

All of the children's faces looked in shock at Makarov."We can't leave you here Master!" Cana said as the group looked to Makarov, somewhat relieved he could talk again.

"Stupid Kids you can fight some thing like that. Get out of here now!" Makarov said with anger in his voice on how the group of kids would not leave.

"But we..." Erza was about to say something, but was cut off by a shadow rising over them. As the group turned their eyes filled with unadulterated fear, the Scorpion Fangire gazed at them with it's one eye.

_**"Boo!"**_ It said to the group, thinking he'd get a scare from the kids...A fist coated in fire, a lance made of ice, and final a metal Saber said something different to the Fangire.

Natsu's fist struck the left side of the Scorpion's face, Gray's ice lance went for the stomach, and Erza's Saber hit it's mark on the chest where the heart would be. Both the saber and ice lance shattered, or broke in half in the swords case, as they made impact on the the Scorpion's skin.

Erza's and Gray's eyes widened at seeing their weapons brake so easily. The only thing that made it move was Natsu's fire fist, which unfortunately did not last long as the Scorpion grabbed Natsu's shirt, briefly glaring at him, before throwing him at Gray who didn't have time to move, thus sending both boys crashing into a bar table making, denting the wood with their young bodies. The same fate befell Erza, who just had enough time to move her arm into a defensive pose, before being kicked hard by the Scorpion. Erza followed in the footsteps of Gray and Natsu, only in her case, she broke the table she landed on.

_**"Is that the best you got kids?"**_ The Scorpion sneered as he looked at the three before looking at their Master on the ground, seeing the anger in his old eyes at what he had done to the children gave him a twisted sense of satisfaction. Seeing Cana tremble in fear added to his delight.

"Bastard!...These kids have nothing to do with this. Leave them alone!" Makarov said wishing that his body would move even a little bit, as he looked towards the monster before him. The same monster that bent it's knees to look at Makarov.

_**"Human,"**_ The word itself seemed spit out, as if it were some bitter medicine. _**"Every one in this place has everything to do with me, seeing that you all have seen my true form, not to mention you all tried to beat me. My kind was given a rule; any human that ever see our true forms...must die."**_ The Scorpion said solemnly, which caused Makarov to widen his eyes at what would come next for his guild.

**_"I think I'll start my feast with this one..."_** the Scorpion said as it got up and and reach his arm out to someone. That someone, was Cana.

"KYAAAHHHHHHH!" Cana screamed as the monster lifted her off the ground, and closer to it's face.

"Cana!" Erza screamed as she picked herself up from the smashed table. "Let her go you fiend!" She growled as she stood, broken saber in hand.

**_"Don't worry, your next armor girl."_** Scorpion chuckled as it focused on Cana, who had tears of fear, pouring from eyes as she thought the end drawing near. **_"Do not fear, this won't hurt a little...It's going to hurt alot."_** Two floating glass like fangs appeared in the air, looking to be clai at the life of Cana.

The members of the guild could only watch in horror, but they could not do anything, as their bodies were still too beaten and needed more rest. Cana closed her eyes tight as she saw the fangs draw near. _'Someone...save me.'_ What she believed her final thought raced through her mind.

...Ask and you shell receive.

Just as the fangs seemed drew close to Cana the ceiling above the Fangire began to crack, before it shattered, forming a hole with dust flying everywhere, obscuring everyones view, including the Scorpion Fangire, thus he had no way of preparing for what was coming right at it.

WHAM!

Whatever it was, it hit with a force that made more dust shower across the guild hall, all the members could do, was hear the sound of chains in conjunction with punches and kicks being thrown into the mix. Cana screamed again, worrying the rest of the guild mates.

Not long after the scream, something got tossed out of the smoke and was sent flying to the other end of the room. The members finally got a look at what got sent flying, only to see that it was the Scorpion monster that was sent flying, looked as though it was seeing stars.

The members look back, as the dust seemed to slowly clear, and they finally saw what it was that sent the Scorpion flying.

He, at least they assumed it was a he, was a tall figure cradling an amazed Cana. The majority of the guild looked on, amazed and confused as to who this person could be, but for one person present, it was someone he thought he would never see again. That person was Master Makarov, as he was shown who this shadow was. A fighter that looked to have a bat theme, and he could have sworn it had two black capes flying in the wind. 'It can't be...is it...is he...' His train of thought was cut off, as the shadow he saw disappeared as did the dust so everyone could see who had saved Cana.

The person had on a black body suit. His torso armor resembled a silver vest with a high collar and a chest-plate molded red to resemble muscles, specifically the pectorals and abdominal muscles with some black trim that resembled veins. The armor on his shoulders were silver and resembled bat wings that were folded and chained down. Red armored gloves with black plating on the back adorned the hands which were holding Cana with great care. Around his waist was to a blood red belt with what look like a golden metal bat upside down, and on both sides seemed to be a holder that each had what looked like whistles, three on both sides. The kneepads, like the shoulders, resembled bat wings with his right leg from the knee down covered in a silver iron boot with chains wrapped around it, tightly binding his leg. The bracelets he wore on both wrists and on his left leg each had a deep green stone. His head was concealed by a black helmet with a yellow visor resembling a pair of bat wings and in between the two wing-like eyes was an ornament resembling a bat's head and crowned by a green stone. The silver mouthguard was framed with markings that looked like fangs.

Everyone looked at the armored fighter with amazement, not only for his looks, but because it looked like that same person was more concerned with the person in his arms. The figure turned around to face Makarov, and began to walk slowly towards him. Erza, with the last of her strength, moved in front of the Makarov, creating a shield to protect him.

"Erza!...It's alright, he's not here to hurt us." Makarov calmly said, as he looked past Erza to the red armored person, Erza looking back to her Master with shock as she returned her gaze back to the man in red who was just a foot away.

At this time Cana, who feeling the arms who were holding her with care, dared to open her eyes just as it felt like she was going down. As she did she would have screamed once again upon seeing the bat-winged like yellow visors, but seeing as he was gently putting her down so that she could stand, she knew she was looking at her savior.

As that was happening, the bat on the belt was flew off it's perch and landed on to the armor person's should facing Cana. An action that surprised almost everyone, even Cana who was the closest to the figure. "You alright little one?" The bat asked Cana, yet again surprising almost everyone as it could talk.

Cana said nothing but just shook her head at the bat as to say, 'yes I am', the way armored person's shoulder's moved, suggested that he was relieved.

Thats when both the bat and bat themed figure heard a rustle of debris behind them, and turned to see the Scorpion Fangire get up and look to them both with the one eye, an eye that was filled with absolute rage and hate. All of which was directed at the man in front oh it.

_**"KIVAAA!"**_

The armor person, now named Kiva, slowly stood now facing the Scorpion Fangire. The bat flew back down to his perch, scoffing as he placed himself back upside down. "HMPH! Picking on a little girl...unforgivable. Kiva! Let's Kivatte!" The bat said as he flip up side down and then attach to the belt.

Kiva only nodded as he got in to a fighting stance while everyone looked on, seeing the Scorpion monster vs the person named Kiva. Makarov looked at the back of Kiva, a name he thought he would never hear again, or at least this soon, as he looked to the Fangire then back to Kiva

'It will be his destiny to fight and to protect humanity.' The sound of a voice that Makarov remembered hearing a long time ago, resounded in his head as he started to get the feeling in his body back, at least enough to make a fist. _'I know that it is his destiny, but for something like this. No child his age should have to have that burden on his shoulders.'_ He thought angrily and sorrowfully as he close his eyes, letting a stray tear escape them. _'Vincent, your path may be to fight and to protect humans. But, I'll make sure that you will not be alone on that road! Just how I promised your parents.'_ He swore in his mind as he returned his attention to the upcoming battle.

**[Play: Destiny Play by Tetra-Fang]**

Without a moments hesitation from either side, Kiva and the Scorpion ran right at each other, meeting in the middle of the guild, the Scorpion swung his right clawed hand at Kiva intending to rip he warrior apart. Kiva moved back to dodge the strike, letting it fly by his face a scant few inches, Kiva then move foreword with small quick jabs to the Scorpion's chest, ending with a right elbow to the the head, before once again moving back to just avoid a claw aimed for his head. Scorpion. growing frustrated with not hitting his target, changed his left arm in to a scorpions claw. Kiva looked for and opening as the Fangire looked at Kiva with the one eye, clacking his claw.

Scorpion grew tired of waiting and charged at Kiva with his left claw at the ready, before changing the right arm in to a claw as well. Kiva bobbed and weaved; right then left then right again before duking again, before reaching with both hands grabbed the Scorpion arms. Locking them into his, forcing its head down right into Kiva's knee, and straight into the Fangire's missing eye.

This pushed Scorpion back, head going straight up before bringing his head back down to look at Kiva with rage in his eye **_"You...Little Bastard! Die!"_** It said with both claws ready as he went for a strike with the right claw. As it reached Kiva, who found no time to dodge, sparks sprayed from the chest as it seem that Kiva was holding back a shout of pain, as another claw came again and struck the chest once again, pushing Kiva back before bringing down his right claw once more, fully intending to remove Kiva's head from it's shoulders. Just as the claw was about to strike the neck, Kiva just vanished, causing the Scorpion to stumble at the sudden loss of balance from it's missed strike.

"Were did he go?" Erza asked as she, as well as some of the others, tried to see were he went just like the Scorpion was doing, and failing.

"Up Here!" A voice called as everyone, even the Fangire, looked up to see who it was. To their immense shock and surprise, they saw hanging from the ceiling was Kiva, who looked to be standing on the ceiling just as if he was on the ground. The voice, once again, came from the bat on the belt who enjoyed the look of amazement on the Wizards faces.

_**"You little, get over here!"**_ The Scorpion shouted, as it seems his voice changed to a voice most would know from a certain video game character, as the Scorpion launched his stinger at Kiva, who simply rolled to the side as the stinger hit the sealing, purple poison coming off of it, but that did not stop the stinger as the Scorpion pulled back the tail and tried to strike Kiva once more, but yet again he moved as if the laws of physics did not apply to him and rolled, flipped, and jumped at every time the stinger tried to strike Kiva down.

Scorpion then moved for another strike, and just as this one looked like it was about to connect, like the other times, Kiva moved his body to the side and just barely avoided being hit by the stinger. As the stinger hit the ceiling again and was about to be pulled out, Kiva took this as the chance he was waiting for, as he reached out and grabbed.

The Scorpion eye widened as he tried to pull back but Kiva seemed to have it firmly locked in place. "Our turn now!" Kivat said as Kiva nodded his head, and the next thing he did was pull on the stinger, as the Scorpion was going for a little ride around the guild.

**[Stop: Destiny Play by Tetra-Fang]**

* * *

**X778 - X784**

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Lucy asked her friend, who she was now running with, trying to keep up with the young fire wizard who seemed to be trying to smell something out, the only thing Lucy got was Natsu saying was, 'stupid Vincent going on his own', and seemed to not answer Lucy at all as he was to focused on something.

Happy was with them to, flying next to Lucy as both were trying to keeping up with Natus.

This all started when all three, plus Gray, were talking about Erza and her return to the Guild. Soon, after speaking of all he rumors about Erza and getting a rather scary image in her head, Natsu just looked to one of the bar tables of the guild and not seeing Vincent, which startled Lucy as she saw Natsu begin looking around like crazy, then to spot Mirajane came from as well as holding a case that Lucy also saw, but then saw that Natsu looked mad at seeing that. Lucy also noticed how Gray saw that as well and got angry, all she heard from Gray was. 'he did it again', which what 'it' was, she didn't know but Happy seemed to as he just said his usual,'Aye'. After that Natsu just ran out the door which in turn got Lucy and Happy to follow the fire Wizard.

"Why would he act like this over that case Mirajana was carrying?" Lacy thought out loud to her self, only for Happy to answer.

"Because that case is Vincent's, and he would only leave it there when he has to..." 'CLAP' Happy said before he covered his mouth with both paws as to stop the next thing he would have said.

"When Vincent has to what?" Lucy asked Happy with confusion on her face, seeing Happy covering his mouth now knowing that the case belonged to that Vincent person she had meet.

Happy didn't answer her, as it seemed Natsu stopped right on the spot on a cross way, which almost had Lucy and Happy crash in to him. "Natsu why did you sto-!'" Lucy began to ask, but got cut off as she screamed in fear as some thing that look like a humanoid horse monster with stain glass color being rammed into the air by a red bat themed armored person as they ran past the Wizards.

"Who...What were those." Lucy asked as she Natsu, and Happy looked on. "Kiva." Was all Natsu said as he ran after the Horse and Bat. "Kiva?" Lucy asked confused, but for some reason the name sounded familiar to her, as she and Happy followed Natsu. At the same time Elfman showed up after heading down the same path.

* * *

Kiva and the Horse monster, had reached a place to stop, as the Horse was still in the air, being held by Kiva, until Kiva pushed and let go of the Horse who was now fly alway and heading to what look like construction site. The Horse hit the wood which shattered on impact causing dust to fly into the air. Kiva just stood in front of it in a ready stance. Slowly the Horse walked out of the dust to also, as patted it's shoulders off, all the time never taking it's eyes off Kiva. As the Horse finished getting the dust off, it raised it's left arm up only to hit it with it's right, shattering the stain glass it was made of...only for the pieces to fly together to to form a sword that was on his right foot.

The Horse reach down to pick up the weapon. _**"Lets see if it's easy for you now KIVA!"**_ The Horse shouted as it charged at Kiva.

**[Play:Destiny's Play Re-Union]**

As the Horse reached Kiva, it swung his sword at Kiva who now dodged to the right letting the sword pass him, then right again to miss the sword again, moving back to dodge the sword again but Kiva moved forward and put his right foot on the sword moving it down to the ground then giving the Horse monster quick jabs to the chest and an elbow to the face before finishing it with the same foot that was holding the sword, with a a back flip kick to the face which moved Kiva to back, landing. The Horse however, was more on the lines of falling.

"Just because you have a sword, desn't mean you just made it harder for me. I've fought a ton of Fangire's that have had weapons like yours, so it's nothing new for me." Kiva told the Horse Fangire.

The Horse Fangire got his balance back, as Kiva shifted back to his stance. However, the attacks the Horse was taking must have been taking their toll as the Horse did not seem to be thinking straight, as he ran to Kiva with his sword high before he started to just swing all over the place at random, relying on mere chance to cut Kiva. However, Kiva was not going to let that happen. All he did was just move around the strikes just by knowing where the sword was going.

'He's really bad with his weapon! I have more trouble dodging Erza's...and she use '**MORE**' then just one sword, that one time I got her mad at me.' Kiva thought to himself as he thought back to an event showcasing a female fighter in armor with with alot of blades aimed at him.

Kiva dodged one more strike from the Horse, but this time Kiva went for a strike of his own by grabbing the sword arm with his hand then lifting the arm up to the air limiting the Horse's movements, as he gave a quick uppercut to the Horse's jaw which made it's head shoot straight up. Kiva the delivered a series of heavy punches to the chest and stomach. Ending it with a roundhouse kick to the head once again.

The Horse was again sent into the air, but this time landed on the ground with a heavy 'thud', getting back up while shaking the dizziness, it turned it's head to look where Kiva was, only to see a vacant area, as it randomly searched the area, it caught sight of a shadow that was quickly getting larger. Looking up it saw Kiva coming straight down, like like a bird, or in this case bat, of prey.

The Horse had no time to dodge, as Kiva tackled it into the dirt, rolling a few feet from the force of the tackle, with Kiva on top as he started to rain hits upon the Fangires chest before jumping away from the Horses who slowly got up, now holding his chest in pain.

It was at that time that both Natsu, Lucy, and Happy had shown up and saw both Kiva and the Fangire as they started to run at each other the the sword somehow still in the Horse's hand. "OK just what is going on?!" Lucy's frustration finally making itself known. "Just what are those two and why are we even following them?" Lucy asked with both confusion and fear evident in her voice, as she saw the horse trying cut the bat themed armored man down, having no luck what so ever as it seemed that the armored bat was fast, even with the weight of the armor, as he moved past some strikes as well as giving the Horse some punches and kicks.

"That's Kamen Rider Kiva, or Kiva for short." A small voice commented. "Fairy Tail has run in with him, as well as those monsters, but different ones at a time." Happy said as he was now standing on the ground, watching the fight as Kiva dealt an uppercut to the hapless Fangire.

"Wait! The guild has had a run in with him? Lucy asked as she pointed at Kiva who was now kneeing the Horse.

"Aye. Natsu tries to fight him every time to." Happy said, as he and Lucy looked to there Fire-Dragon Slayer Wizard who was watch the fight with poorly disguised excitement.

As the explanations came to a close, Kiva moved around avoiding a strike, but this time finally noticing his audience. 'I didn't think Natsu would be here yet or that Lucy he as well. Just great.' Kiva thought to himself. Which left an opening the Horse took, finally striking Kiva across the chest with a downwards slash, continuing to press it's advantage with a sideways slash, which the Horse ended with a forward stab that went directly into the waist of Kiva, who looked to have his arms covering over the blade.

**[Stop:Destiny's Play Re-Union]**

"Oh no!" Lucy said as she cover her mouth, as both Natsu and Happy watched on with eyes wide. Natsu with anger as he looked ready to jump in.

Scoffing at it's apparent victory, the Horse tried to pull it's sword out from the body, but found stuck to the waist, which got the Wizards to look on as Kiva looked back up at the monster.

"Hmgh" Kiva said as he moved his arms, revealing the blade to be held by the bat on the belt...with it's mouth. "Hmm...I don't think so!" The bat said, sword still in his mouth. The both of them enjoying the look of shock on the Fangires face.

This give Kiva the opening he needed, as he dealt as series of punches before grabbing the arm that held the sword, as well as the the mouth before throwing the Horse over his head, sending it into another pillar of wood.

"Kiva end this now!" Kivat said, Kiva only nodded as he slowly reach to what look like a clear whistle with a red bat on it.

* * *

**X784 - X778**

As the Scorpion went for a spin around the guild room, Kiva pulled on the tail to bring the Scorpion to him, only to give the Fangire another round of punches and kicks to, ending with each hit making it stumble back, only to be pulled and be hit again.

After what seemed like the sixth round, Kiva let go after the last punch, sending the Scorpion sailing straight to the Door after, only landing shy a few inches of it. Kiva jumped down and landed with no problem. As Kiva got up he saw the Scorpion slowly try and force itself to stand as well. Finally deciding to take his chance to end this.

Kiva then reached to the right side of the belt to pull out a clear whistle with a red bat crest, only to move it to the bat on his belt.

* * *

**X784**[Chained spit screen]**X778**

Both Kiva's in a almost unison motion, held the same Fuestle, as they both stuck it in Kivat's mouth as he flew from his perch.

* * *

**X784**

_"Wake-Up!"_

Kivat yelled as he flew all around Kiva with the Fuestle in his mouth as the same magic seal appearing while the Fuestle played five notes. Kiva who had both his arms together brought his head down with his right foot extended. With this, day shifted to night with a crimson crescent moon in the sky.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SKY!" Lucy shouted as she seemed to be freaking out, finding it impossible on how it just turned from day to night in the blink of an eye. But both Natus and Happy on the other hand looked calm, as if they had seen this before.

* * *

**X778**

_"Wake-Up!" _

The other Kivat said like his future counter-part, as he to flew off the belt and around Kiva with the Fuestle still in his mouth as Kiva went into the same stance as his future self. As this happened, all the members could see that day was turning to night as the hole that Kiva had made earlier showed that the sun and blue sky had turned to a darkened night with a red moon, as it's crimson light shined on Kiva.

"How did he turn day to night?" Erza whispered in shocked awe, as she and Cana saw it happen but soon their eyes, like everyone else in the guild, became fixed on Kiva.

* * *

**X784**-Chain spits Screen-**X778**

Both Kiva's swung their arms around before lifting their respected right leg up in the air showing there iron boot. Both Kivat's flew around the boot, as the chains to seemed to just fly of as both silver boots, revealing a demonic looking red bat like shape with three green stones imbedded in the leg.

After that Both Kiva's, with just the one leg on the ground/wood floor, bent down and then jump up high in to the air, a height that should have been impossible for one leg. As both Kivas reach the apex of their jump, both flipped upside down, their backs facing the Fangire with the front facing the one's watching them.(X784:Natus,Lucy and Happy./X778:Makarov, Erza and Cana.) with the bat like foot up and the black leg bent back down.

After showcasing their acrobatic abilities, both Kiva's again flipped, facing their opponents as they each shifted their right legs into a flying kick which, once both were in position, both Kiva's came down like a bullet, targeting their Fangire foe.

* * *

**X784**

Kiva made contact with with the Horse Fangire's chest, the force of the blow driving the Horse back as Kiva's foot was still on the horse's chest. As both of them keep on moving with nothing seemingly able to stop them both, until they reach a wall.

As the Horse's back hit the wall the force sent a shockwave across the wall, creating the indent of a bat, as well as Kiva's magic seal showing itself on the Fangire's chest.

The Horse's entire body began to shift to a rainbow stained glass color. It was at this time that Elfman had caught up to the fight, just as the Horse hit the wall.

"Looks like I missed the fight." He said as he stood next to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy as all three turned to see him standing right behind them.

"When did you get here Elfman?" Natsu asked, but before Elfman could answer the sound of cracking glass got everyone's attention as Kiva pressed his foot to the Horse.

* * *

**X778**

The Scorpion got up just in time to see Kiva coming straight down at him, and at the speed he was coming down...he had no chance of dodging. The demonic looking boot hit dead center of the chest as the Scorpion was sent back down to the floor but this time, with alot more force as a bat symbol was imbedded, via a shockwave, into the floor as Kiva's personal magic seal appeared on the Scorpions body as it slowly turned to a rainbow stained glass color.

"W-what did he do?" A random member stuttered.

"So much magic was put it to that." Another one said in awe, and a little bit of fear.

Erza, Cana, and Makarov looked on as Kiva pressed his boot into the Scorpin as the sound of cracking was heard.

* * *

**X784**-Chain spits screen-**X778**

As the cracking grew louder, the three gemstones imbedded onto Kiva's leg shined...right before the Fangire's body shattered like the stained glass they seemed to be made of. With their form now gone, a ball of glowing light appeared to rise from where the body once laid, as with the magic seal shown next to/underneath it. But it would not be there for long, as ghostly chains were expelled of it as it look to be capturing the ball of light before dragging it within the seal.

As both light's entered the seal, it vanished. However, further away from the groups location, the seal appeared again, but this time some were dark and the only light that was present came from the orbs of light, but that soon changed as both lights look to be eaten, leaving only yellow eyes shrouded in darkness.

* * *

**X778**

"He...he just made that monster shatter like glass with just one kick!" Erza said in awe and fear as Kiva stood there as he seemed to be looking around at all the faces within the guild. Kiva then turned around as he looked to the Master and the two kids who were now looking at him with amazement, and one with what looked like pride.

"Oi, Kiva we're done here! We need to get going." Kivat said as he flew next to Kiva who looked to the bat, only to nod his head in agreement. Kiva then turned around, Kivat having already returned to his perch on the belt as they heading for the door.

"Wait!" A voice shouted as Kiva stopped to turn his head and see that it was the Master of the guild, Makarov who had called out to him. He seemed to have regained enough strength to stand, but not without his staff for support, with Erza and Cana behind him to help, but Erza still had her broken saber in hand and looked to be at the ready.

As the three stopped just few feet from Kiva, who by now had fully turned to face the three. The guild members just watch on in bated breath, as their Master walked to the man who had destroyed the creature that almost killed them with one kick.

"Your name is Kiva, if I'm not mistaken?" Makarov asked, sounding like he had never heard that name before. This action confused Kiva, but then nodded his head as to say yes. Makarov then closed his eyes as well and smiled knowingly. "Well then Kiva, allow me to be the one to thank you for not just saving young Cana...but everyone in this guild as well." He said to Kiva who now look surprised at being thanked for saving everyone in this guild, at least as much surprise that can be shown through his armor.

"Even though you have not said anything, your actions speak louder then words. So, know that what you have done here, saving Fairy Tail and all who reside here, we are thankful to you." Makarov said with a smile, as just saying those words just seemed to help Kiva out in a certain way. Which seemed to show in the way Kiva moved.

Cana seeing how the Master had thanked Kiva, thought it prudent to do the same as well, as she walked up a next to the Master and close to Kiva, who had seen Cana walk up. "Thank you for saving me from that monster." She bowed a little to Kiva who, again, was surprised at the gratitude.

Not one to be outdone, or not give credit where it is due Erza stepped forward. "I also wish to say thank you as well for saving all of us." Erza said calmly.

Kiva looked to Erza as well who had begun to thank him. Not knowing how else to act, Kiva gave a bow to the three in return before he turned around and once again walked to the door, this time no one stopping him, as Kiva walk out of the building until he couldn't be seen anymore.

* * *

**X778 - X784**

"He...He just shattered... l-like.. glass!" Lucy stuttered as she was now terrified as she gazed at what remained of the Horse monster.

Lucy just couldn't believe what had happened on her day back in Fairy Tail. First she meets Vincent, who seemed like someone who Natsu wanted to fight, then Natsu just got up and ran after Vincet after seeing his case being left behind, then to run into a humanoid stained glass Horse monster and an armored bat themed person, then for this...Kiva to do a spell that turned day to night with just a whistle, then finally a kick that had the force to caused that Horse thing to shatter to pieces...Just what was happening to her life?

"Of course!" Elfman stated, his arms crossed ver his chest. "Whenever he uses that move on a Fan-monsters' bodies turn into glass...Truly a manly attack!..I would hate to see what it would to a person." Elfman said as he seemed to have almost slipped up on something, as he just realized who said the 'shattered glass' part.

Back to Kiva who now looked to have gotten out of his fighting stance to take a breather. Natsu saw this but then smiled eagerly as he took a running start to Kiva.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy shouted to her impulsive, and kinda stupid/annoying, friend knowing what he was going to do even after only knowing him for a some time now, as he jumped high into the air, right arm held high before igniting with fire.

Shaking out of his shocked stupor Elfman took notice of the situation. "Are you trying to get your self killed!?" Elfmen shouted, partly to get Natsu to stop the attack, (snowballs chance in hell), and partly to see if Kiva was paying attention to what was behind him.

"KIVA FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled, as he came straight down at Kiva who just now turned his head to see a flaming fist coming straight at him.

TO BE CONTINUED?

* * *

CanandianRider:

So What do you think love it hate? Why have I not Updated Fate/Stay/Blade?

Well for some of those who like that story Is well I had a lot on my mind for that as I was trying to make shere that the Fate Charters were not OOc's in anyway but like I said in the update to it it getting there. But you my have to wait longer as a bad Fate has hit me as I only got one working arm and the other one well not be back to 4 to 6 weeks give or take.

As for this story well two things.

One: I got in to Fairy Tail as well and read some really good story on this site so I thought to take a crack at it for a crossover with Kamen Rider. Before I did not know which Rider to use so I did a poll as this was before the New Kamen rider Wizard was shown an as you can see or read Kiva was the Winner to it an a story was made. As you can see or Read again you know I doing some thing simmer on how it went in the Kamen Rider Kiva Series with the Father and Son time parts but my is with the past and present self part's as we see the Fairy Tail charters as will my Oc Vincent on what they did as kids.

I well do the parts we know of from what we see from the show/Manga, as well as add part for it like how Strauss sidles join, or any thing you people think might happen in the 'Kid Arc' now speaking of that I just what to point out that I'm more on the Manga side when I comes to Fairy Tail but with how the Anime works out I thought that would help out more on the Kiva side of thing.

Two: well this is more of a Test on if I should keep on the story writing Hobby or just stop an read an Review, So Review on this story an I mean Reviews that are not short one's but one's that tell me there thought parts they like how it look even share some Ideas that can help out with this story the more Reviews the better I feel on write.

This has being CanadianRider an I well see you in the next Story or Review...And if I'm copying someone like that I'm Sorry.

REAL REAL BIG THANKS to these people

Archangel Igneel

Ryvius

Cross177

And to any others that I my have forgot


	2. Wake Up! 2

I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva or Fairy Tail they are owned by their creators. What I do own is my OC Vincent or any other OC that are made or someone sends me for this Story.

* * *

The Kingdom of Fiore, a land inhabited by 17 million people in a world filled with magic.

Like many other things, magic is traded like common goods becoming a part of daily life. In this world there are those who make a living using magic. Those people are called Wizards. Wizards themselves join different Guilds, taking jobs as requested. In Fiore, there is no shortage of Wizard Guilds to join.

However, this story takes place in a certain Guild. A place where countless legends were once born, and will keep on creating legends well into the future. Its name is...Fairy Tail.

This, is where one of its newer legends will start. One that may shake the foundations of the world!

* * *

"KIVA, FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted as he threw a flaming fist aimed right at Kiva. Kiva turned his head as he saw the attack heading straight for him, but in a quick move Kiva turned his body around and grabbed Natsu's arm

"Nice try." Kiva said as he then spun around still holding onto Natsu before letting go.

Natsu was then sent flying thanks to Kiva's strength but did not get sick as the move was not a form of transportation so motion sickness was not a problem. Heading into a stack of stone bricks on the other hand might hurt a bit.

Natsu hit the bricks head-first, the impact caused the stone to shatter making debris fly everywhere. as the dust settled Fire Dragon Slayer Wizard could be seen buried by bricks. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted out after seeing how Kiva handed the Fire Wizard. But the brick's exploded with a blast of fire as the Dragon Slayer looked fine, but angry as he glanced toward Kiva who just sighed and shirked his head, as he look to the side where the others were. Lucy flinched in fear as they saw Kiva looking their way.

Kiva then turned his attention back to Natsu. "Attacking me again Dragon Slayer? This makes, what, the 12th attack now?" Kiva asked as he dropped into another fighting stance. Natsu seemed a little confused as to why Kiva called him dragon slayer but then donned on him as he saw Lucy and realized Kiva wanted to keep his identity a secret at the moment and got back on track.

"And this one I will beat you." Natsu said as he looked all fired up for this fight.

"Just like the late 11 times you tried fire mouth" the voice of Kivat predicted from the belt on how this will turn out.

But what Kivat did not know was that his talking got the attention from one Key-Wizard who looked at him. "Did that bat just talk?" as she asked but it seemed ignore her question.

Both Kiva and Natsu faced each other for a moment before charged at one another, then scene flickered back and forth.

* * *

**The Rider Of Fairy Tail:Kiva**

**By CanadianRider**

**Wake Up! 2**

**Assemble: The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail**

* * *

**X784-**

Both Kiva and Natsu meet head on with the Dragon slayer making the first move as he threw another fiery fist aimed for Kiva. But the rider saw it coming and showing once again that the armor was not heavy on his body he dodged to the side once more, but that did not stop Natsu as he tried again with another fist of fire. Kiva blocked this one with his arm then pushed back the arm of the Dragon Slayer, he then moved his other arm forward aiming for Natsu's chest but what was odd was that instead of a fist Kiva used an open hand strike. After that Kiva move forward past Natsu, turned around and, with another open hand strike, hit Natsu back with more force than the first one sending Natsu fly a bit, hitting dirt, and was facing Kiva.

With a little anger in his voice Natsu look at Kiva "Quit holding back and fight for real this time!" He said as he charged at Kiva again with both fists ignited in flames.

_'You know I can't do that Natsu, or did you forget again?'_ Kiva thought to himself, getting ready for the fiery Wizard's next attack.

"Should we do something?" Lucy asked as Natsu kept on attacking Kiva, but to hear that Kiva was not fighting his all. When Kiva got an opening Kiva struck with another open hand instead of a fist.

"Not really, Kiva never goes all out when Natsu tries to fight him." Happy explained as he seemed to have magically acquired a fish, how he got the thing is unknown.

"That's right Kiva never seems to go all out when he has to fight a Wizard, or Natsu really...Unless you count that time Erza went after him. Truly he is man for going against her and surviving her wrath." Elfmen said as he looked on the fight with Natsu and Kiva, as Natsu seemed to have landed some hits but they did not seem to bother Kiva that much.

"So he really won't use that kick on Natsu? That's good." Lucy said now knowing that Kiva wouldn't really go all out on a Wizard or people for that matter, which made Lucy feel a little better, but hearing that Erza herself went up against Kiva made her think how he got her mad at him for some reason. _'Wonder what he did?'_ she thought to herself

_'You accidentally damage one cake, and get the strongest female in your guild 'REAL' mad and everyone just can't stop bringing it up, I'm just glad Erza forgave me after that '_ Kiva thought to himself, while Kivat gulped at the memory as Kiva had just put Natsu into a head lock, they were moving all over the place with Natsu trying to break free but Kiva had not let go as of yet.

"Wait why hasn't Natsu used any of his Dragon spells?" Lucy asked seeing that Natsu has not once tried any of his Dragon Slaying spell on Kiva like he had with others when she saw him fight. All he had to do was ignite his hands or feet and attack.

"Um, Kiva doesn't use that many spell when he fights only that Kick on those Monsters and that's it. So Natsu just ignites his hands and feet to fight Kiva." Elfmen answer as Happy continued eating. Natsu finally got out of the hold and continue his assault on Kiva who was dodging strike after strike. Hey the guy likes to fight, so it's only right that he fight fair. That and if anyone saw Kiva use other magic then people may know it was Vincent's Magic.

Natsu himself was getting really mad with Kiva at the moment as he just did not seem to take their fight seriously like all the other times he fought Kiva. Just what will it take for Kiva to fight for real with him?

"VROOOMMM!"

Both combatants stopped what they were doing as they both looked to where Lucy, Happy, and Elfmen were standing, the three of them also looking behind them to see what just made that sound, everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped, well, all except Happy as he still had the fish in his mouth, but that was not important now as Lucy grabbed Happy up with her arms as the two moved out of the way with Elfmen going the opposite direction from the two as a Demonic red bike drove right past the three and too the Wizard and Rider but more towards Natsu, who, did not have enough time to move as the bike rammed the Salamander with a powerful force that sent him flying right towards what look like a wagon full of stones. Everyone there look as he landed.

After that Kiva looked at the bike, his bike, the Machine Kivaa, as it stops right in front of its master with the head light facing him.

"Did you really have to do that to him? Now he's really going to be angry at me afterwards," Kiva asked his ride as that scene looked weird for someone to be talking to a bike.

"Vroomm!", "Vrooooommmm!" The bike sounds off to Kiva as if it was answering him.

"OK, did he just talk to his bike? And the bike sound like it answered back to him?" Lucy said as it seem that today must be WTF day for her.

"Aye." Happy said as he got the fish out of his moth then to put it back in again. Elfmen all but nodded to the scene.

"VVVVVVVRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM!" Machine Kivaa sound up with his lights flash as well.

"ALRIGHT OK I know. You don't have to rev your engine at me." Kiva said as he mounted on Machine Kivaa. As Kiva looked about ready to go he stopped for a moment as he looked to where Natsu was. "Sorry Salamander, looks like my time is up, until next, Beast arm, Blue Cat, New Girl, see ya." Kiva said as he revved up his bike and drove away from the scene.

"New Girl?" Lucy said at the name Kiva gave her as she watched him ride off.

"Hey get back here Kiva and FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted with anger as he was literally on fire and look to be PO'd as he rocked the wagon. which looked to be moving slowly back, coincidentally the path it was face a paved hill. As Natsu was about to get off, the wagon gained speed which stopped the inflamed Natsu as he looked have just gotten sick "Oh crap Nooooooooooooooo!" Natsu shouted out as the wagon moved down the hill with Natsu looking sick as a dog as he went for a ride on the wagon.

* * *

**X784 -X778**

It was the day after the Scorpion attacked the guild and the unknown 'Kiva' who had just come from the sky, so to speak, and saved them all from a deadly fate of fangs. After Kiva had left the guild the members managed to lick their wounds so to speak. The one's that got stung by the Scorpion seemed to not suffer any side effects as the stinger was more for making its victims unable to move their bodies. Natsu and Gray had got their share of damage as both of them got knocked out and were not able to see what had transpired as well as not see the fight with this Kiva and that Scorpion but they were able to see the aftermath to the battle, holes on the ceiling, and a bat-shaped indentation on the wooden floor can say so much for being so little.

Laxus had returned from his job that day and saw what had happened, some of the members who were there saw him starring at that indent the longest time, more than anyone, and the only time he stopped was when the Members who could use repair magic came to fix up the indent. After that Laxus just left. So now everything in the Guild was back to normal, well normal as it can get by Fairy Tail standards.

"Dragon breath!"

"Underwear weirdo!"

WACK!

Here we go again...

* * *

-Outside Fairy Tail Guild Building-

Vincent looking at the building once more, like the day before he joined Fairy Tail with Master Makarov but it was just him now looking at the place. He look to be deciding if he should continue forward or turn back, but seeing that he made it this far with some help for his 'Guardians' and Kivat. He should walk in at least. _'Should I really?'_ Vincent thought to himself as he thought about his next step.

"So you did come back after all." The sound of a wise and old voice said as Vincent turn his head to the side to see who it was. Who he saw was the very same old man who brought him here, Master Makarov.

"M-Master Makarov." Vincent stuttered as he was shocked to see Makarov here, thinking that he had been inside the guild. Makarov made his way a bit closer to Vincent.

"I was beginning to think that you forgot where the guild was and I would have to find you or head to your place to get you again." he said with a smile on his face. "But please my boy just Makarov will do. I'll even take grandfather names as well as I consider you one of my children." He said to Vincent as he looked at the boy who was surprised at what Makarov said to him.

"Y-you mean you still consider me… one of your own even after what almost happen to Fairy Tail, It's all my fault. If I hadn't join then you, then everyone wouldn't have been attacked by the Fangire, and." Vincent said as he looked down, thinking badly about himself for letting what had happened to the members and his new friends occur. Maybe it would have all changed if Vincent hadn't joined this guild then maybe then the members and his friends would be safer if they had not known or meet him.

As Vincent was about to continue he felt a hand on his shoulder as he look up to see Makarov's hand as he look at the boy as he felt sad for how the boy thought he was the reason behind the attack. "My boy, no one has blamed you for what had almost happen to the Guild and if you had not shown up, then you would have not save us and Cana from the fate of Death." Makarov said to Vincent to get the kid to think positively.

Vincent thought about what Makarov had said about him saving Fairy Tail in time, heck he was thank by his new friends Cana and Erza not even knowing it was him as Kiva Vincent just thought the good that had happened rather than the bad. "I guess your right if I did not show up you all would be gone... But Mas-, Granddad-Makarov why did you act as if you did not know it was me?" Vincent ask Makarov sound a little better about himself about him able to call him granddad, but thought back to his Guild Master not even knowing it was him who saved him.

Makarov was quite for a second before closing his eyes as he thought about something. "Because I can't endanger you Vincent even with me and some of the other Wizards that I trust my life with that know about you can only do so much to keep you safe from others that wish harm on you and will do anything to do so. So if the Members here were to know of who you real are, it could put you as well as Fairy Tail in danger. That's why you have to keep yourself safe an make sure that no one see you as well as that bat of yours use that magic" Makarov said to Vincent as he thought about the safety of his children first. But if 'THAT' were to happen and 'WHO' ever it would be they well have to deal with Fairy Tail if they what to go after Vincent one of his children that Makarov silently promised to keep safe.

"You know I have a name, Old timer." A voice said just as Vincent was about to talk, both Makarov and Vincent look up as a bat came flying to the and landing on Vincent shoulder, as their eyes adjusted they saw that the bat was really Kivat. "And before you go all sage-like, there is no one around here to hear or see us, no one in the building had headed for the door yet have they." Kivat said as he looked to Makarov with his big red eyes.

"But Kivat why are you doing here?" Vincent asked before Makarov had a chance to say anything.

Kivat looked to his partner "To see this new friend you spoke of, then I saw you talking to the Old Master here." Kivat looked to Makarov. "So you're Master Makarov of Fairy Tail right my Father has told me about you." Kivat said to Makarov as this was the first time that they had officially met

"Yes, I am. Which, if I'm to guess, means you must be the son of that red bat I met long ago, Kivat the 3rd correct?" Makarov replied to Kivat as he looked at the bat.

"Yes that's my name, glad to see you do know." Kivat said at Makarov.

"I have known of you name before, but right now that name might put others in danger." Makarov said as he sound like giving Kivat respect at why he must call him just at.

"It is good to hear that you're caring for Vincent like you said because if you weren't, Three Really old friend you know would be having some words with you." Kivat said with amusement on his face.

"I'm a man of my word, I made the same promise as they did and I intend to keep it." Makarov said as he looked at Kivat knowing full well what would happen if he did not keep his word.

"That I do not doubt at all, from what my father told me about you." Kivat said as he look to Vincent who was once again lost in he thought. "If you have time Mr. Makarov, could you and I talk together, while Vincent goes to meet up with his new friends? We seem to be taking up his hang out time." Kivat said as he smiled snapping Vincent out of his pondering hearing what Kiva said. To which Makarov smiled.

"Yes I have time for more talk for you. Go along Vincent. Erza, Natsu, Cana, and Gray are all waiting for you." Makarov told Vincent as the elderly man and talking bat moved to a more quiet area

"Have a good time Vincent." Kivat said with a wave

Vincent looked on as his Master and partner left. He then looked back at the doors to the Guild hearing that his new friend had been waiting for him to come today made him feel better. So with that in mind, and no bad thought of yesterdays, Vincent made it to the door before he reached for the handle before he pushed it forward. The door was surprisingly really easy to move for Vincent, must have been a charm on it.

As Vincent made his way into the building his nerves quickly coming back to him as he slowly made it inside, and to his surprise two members who look to be banged up saw him enter and welcomed him.

"Hi if it isn't the new kid, welcome back to day two of our guild." One of the two said who Vincent saw was a person with a smoke pipe in his mouth, he had head of sandy brown hair styled in a pompadour, and wearing a pale yellow jacket over an orange t-shirt.

"Hope you didn't get lost trying to find the place kid." said the other who's dark blue hair was styled in a gravity defying spiky style and had on a blue shirt with a neck less with a 'S' on it.

Vincent look at the two surprised that these two knew he was fresh to the Guild, then again with how nervous he was yesterday he didn't know if anyone noticed him. So seeing the two of them notice him said a lot.

"Umm, t-thank you, good to be back. And no I found it just find." Vincent said to the two men but the nervousness in his voice was unmistakable, even talking to the two which he did not know proved to be nerve racking.

"Vincent!" several voices said as the boy looked to the source to see none other than his new friends, Erza, Gray, Cana and finally Natsu running up to him with Gray and Natsu sporting some bandages on them, Erza herself seemed to have one but her armor covered it up.

"Your back! We all thought you would never come back." Cana said what the others may be thinking as the all stopped in front of him, all looking surprised at what Cana said.

"You all waited for me, all this time." Vincent asked as he looked at his friends, thinking that Granddad Makarov meant that they were doing their own thing while waiting for him. But it sounded as if all four of them were just waiting for him to show up.

"Well yeah! We all said we'd help you get used to being here with the guild. But we can't do that when we have to wait for you to show up." Gray said, fully clothed for a changed.

"I'm really sorry everyone for being a burden to you all." Vincent said as he looked down to the floor feeling bad for making his friends wait so long for him.

"You are not a burden at all, Master told that this is the longest you have ever been from home so we have to give you time to open up." Erza said as she as well the others saw Vincent feeling bad for himself.

Vincent then look up eyes watering as he looked at his friends "You mean you all know where I live?" he asked, wondering on how they knew.

"No, just that Master said that you never left your home before coming here, is that true Vincent?" Cana asked what they were all thinking when Master Makarov told them that part, but it held true as Vincent nodded his head, surprising them a little.

"Yes it's true this is the first, well second, time I have ever been far from my home." Vincent said, a little ashamed at his habits so far.

Erza, Natsu, Gray and Cana all looked at their new member/friend, all with different thoughts on their minds, what it must be like for Vincent, to seclude himself for so long.

"So that means you never saw the town," Natsu asked to which Vincent nodded "would you like to see it then, Vincent?" he asked which shocked everyone.

"What?"

* * *

**X778 - X784**

Riding down the town area for vehicles was Vincent now changed back from being Kiva. The Machine Kivaa had change as well back into its Shadow veil form of the black and silver Honda Shadow 750 look. Kivat was also there to as he hung in between the part of the handle bars facing the front just as Vincent did as he made his way back to his Guild.

"Hey Vincent who was that blond beauty with Natsu, Happy, and Elfmen?" Kivat asked his friend as Vincent kept on driving.

"Her name's Lucy, though I didn't get her last name, she's a new member of Fairy Tail." Vincent answered Kivat as he made a right turn.

"Hmm she must be someone special if Natsu and Happy have her with them." Kivat said as he thought about it. As Vincent stopped at a crossroad just as other people passed with magic vehicle or other motives of transportation Kivat not moving an inch as he made himself look like an ornament. Once the path was clear Vincent moved forward.

"I was thinking the same thing to when I was told about it." Vincent continuing their conversation from where they left. "But with her seeing Kiva we may have to watch ourselves if she's with Natsu and Happy now." Vincent said as he thought how hard it may get now.

"If you what me to be honest here my friend, if she's with those two one way or another she will find out about us just like our other friends did six years ago." Kivat said as he as well as Vincent thought back to 'that day', the day that Vincent made the choice of saving he friend over keeping Kiva a secret. A choice that he will never regret doing to this day, but that tale is better told for another time

"I know but the less people from Fairy Tail know that I'm Kiva, or you and the others, the safer it will be in the long run." Vincent replied as he thought about the safety of his fellow Members. He made his final turn that put him right in front of the Guild hall. When Vincent and Kivat reach the guild the saw three people waiting.

Those people were none other than Cana, who was holding a wine cup, Gray who was fully clothed but who knew for long, and finally Mirajane who looked to be holding the case Vincent left for her to watch close to her chest.

As Vincent pulled up next to the three and dismounted off his bike, they all look to him with a look of friendliness "Welcome back again Vincent." Mirajane said with a smile on her face as she then looked to Kivat "Good to see you again to Kivat." she said to Kivat with a smile but her voice sound a little bit less happy.

"Um, hello to you to Miss Mirajane." Kivat said as he looked at Mirajane with a hint of fear in his voice at seeing the women in front of him as he flew up in the air as the three seemed to be used to the bat.

"Umm, I'm sorry to be rude here but why are you three out here?" Vincent asked his three closes friend as he looked to them with confusion as to why the three were waiting for him.

"Well after you made your exit, Natsu saw your case and got angry. He stomped out the door with Happy and our new member Lucy followed him." Cana answered Vincent as she took a drink from her cup.

"Then we all saw the sky turn dark with your red moon in the shy for a bit so the three of us chose to wait for you to return after you dealt with the Fire dork if he found you." Gray added more to the reason as he shirt was now gone now, how it left was still a mystery to this day, but that's something that almost everyone got use to by now.

"Oh Well Natsu did find me alright tried to surprise attack me right after I beat the Fangire, After that it was the same thing like the other times, Natsu tried to fight me but this guy here, rammed him in to a wagon." Vincent said as he pated the bike's gas tank as the bike turned on its own light flash but made no sound. A part the three knew what the bike could do.

"I'm guess he was not too happy for that happen to him." Gray said with amusement in his voice at hearing that happen to Natsu.

"He was, before the wagon started to move then he went for a little ride." Kivat said with a chuckle in his voice as he remembered hearing Natsu. Vincent just sighed as he shook his head at Natsu's thing with motion sickness.

"So, did you make it in time?" Cana ask but with concern on her face as she look at Vincent as she would knowing that Vincent always had to race against time .

"Yes I did, it seems Elfmen was there, and looked like he was holding it off until got there." Vincent said as he thought back to seeing Elfmen there but had to show that he did not know him, Vincent then looked to see Mirajane's face with a worried expression. "Don't worry Mira, I got there just in time so he's fine." he said with a smile on his face to make Mirajane who sighed with relief at his worlds.

"That's good, thank you so much Vincent, for getting there before Elfmen got hurt." She thanked.

"Don't mention it Mira." Vincent said as he still has not gotten used to being thanks even after all these years.

"Which brings up your little stunt Vincent." Gray said sounding upset, and now in his Underwear.

"Gray your clothes, again." Said Vincent, Mirajane and Cana in unison.

"What the heck!" He said as saw it to be true.

"You really need a way to stop that habit of yours." Kivat said to Gray as he was getting his cloths back on.

"Ah who ask you." he said to Kivat as Vincent chuckled a little before looking at Gray

"You were about to say something Gray?" Vincent reminded as his friend as he looked at him.

"I mean you just getting up and going every time that case there tells you to fight, on your own, without asking for help." Gray said pointing to the case, still in Mirajane's arms, with annoyance in his voice on how Vincent didn't know what he meant.

Vincent looked at Gray his eyes no longer care-free but rather utterly serious. "Gray I told you all before the less you all get involved with the Fangire the better everyone in Fairy Tail will be." Vincent said to Gray as they both stared each other down.

"What about all those time's that you almost lost your life in those fights and we could do nothing but watch!? For the past years we have been training to fight with you against those monsters! So why can't you just let us help you?" Gray said with anger in his voice as he looked mad at Vincent.

Kivat, Cana and Mirajane looked at the two. Him, Natsu, even Erza herself could help their Friend out with his fight with the Fangire's even though they may not be able destroy them like Vincent and Kivat, but with the four of them working together it would make fighting easier for him. Cana herself she can hold her own against one, same for Elfmen, and Mirajane, well, let save that one for another time.

"Mirajane may I have my case back please?" Vincent said as he still had his eyes on Gray, as he raised his arm with an open hand. Doing what he asked, Mirajane gave Vincent back his case in the waiting hand. Vincent took his eyes away from Gray as he then placed the case to a special side in the back of the bike build to hold the case. Making sure that it was well place and would not fall out he then mounted his bike,then turn to faced Gray who looked to be waiting for an answer, he got ready to leave before finally answering. "It's my fight, not yours or Fairy Tail's." he said before he started up the bike before driving off with Kivat following, but not before politely bowing to say sorry.

Mirajane, Cana, and Gray could only look on as Vincent drove off; Gray was angry if his face was any indication "Not our fight? What the hell is he talking about, he's putting his life on the line making us worried as hell and he says it's not our fight." Gray said mad at Vincent's answer.

Cana had her eyes closed but with an annoyed look on her face, Mirajane could only look sadly at the retreating form of their friend on his favorite motorcycle as they let his words set in. "You forgot didn't you Gray?" Cane said causing him to look at her.

"Forgot what?" he said with an annoyed tone at what she said to him about forgetting something like that idiot Natsu.

"That we all have a choice weather or not to fight them, But Vincent does not as he has to fight not just for Fairy Tail but for all of humanity, and any living thing that are threatened by the Fangire." this time Mirajane spoke causing the ice wizard to look at her. "A road that the Master knew would be a lonely one, so that's why he has been trying making that burden a little less heavy, but Vincent fears for our safety more then his own so he refuses to let us fight with him." Mirajane finished as she looked out to Vincent's even knowing he is long gone from her eyes site.

* * *

"I hate that Bike of his" ranted a sick sounding Natsu as he seemed to have escaped the wagon finally having hit a wall and coming to a stop. 'I'm going to get him for that.' he thought to himself about his payback on Kiva/Vincent and that evil monster of a bike.

About seven minutes later Lucy and Happy showed up to help out the motion sick Wizard.

* * *

**X784-X778**

"WOW, Magnolia is so amazing!" Vincent said as he look all around, Erza, Cana, Grey, and Natsu had arranged for Vincent to see the town in order to get a lay of the land, so to speak, as they all walked around showing him what this town had to offer. Vincent himself was just surprised at seeing it, even knowing one what of his 'Guardians' told him what was like, but seeing it for yourself is whole diferent experience.

Right now the group was having a little rest form showing Vincent the town. After this the next item on the to-do list was showing Vincent each of their favorite places in the town.

Vincent himself just felt more excited but this felt so different than he ever felt, and this was a first for everything he seen, a book store, food stores, restaurants, clothing stores, a blacksmith, the list went on and on.

"Magnolia is a beautiful place isn't it Vincent?" asked Erza "the master said that it was prosperous in magic since the ancient era as well as being home to our Guild for some time now." she said with a smile as she looked at Vincent who could not stop looking around at everything he saw.

"That's the name of the town right?" Vincent asked Erza as he remembered the name of the town once before from one of his 'Guardians'.

"That's right." Said Cana "And, if you do not mind me asking, why do you ask?" she asked a little uneasy on the subject.

"Well, my home is kind of far outside of town, it's sort of outside of the town so I don't know a lot about the town." Vincent as little uneasy at saying it where he lived, but saying how far away he lived got his friend looking at him weirdly.

"So you live far away all by yourself?" Natsu asked.

"Um, no not really Natsu I'm not by myself, I have my Guardians they have been looking over me for as long as I can remember." Vincent answered.

"Who are they if they have isolated you in your home since day one?" Gray asked, wanting to know who these people were that they had secluded their new friend for most of his life.

"I can't really tell you all yet," he explained "but I haven't been in my house all the time. I do go outside sometimes, just not far away from my house. That is until Master Makarov came to get me and I joined Fairy Tail. And I got to see little of the town yesterday, and now today thanks to all you I got to see more, thank you all." Vincent said as he looked to each of his new friends

Erza, Natsu, Cana and Gray didn't know what to say. They each in their own way had join Fairy Tail for different reason, but had help from there Master in some ways. But when Master Makarov had come back to bring Vincent to Join Fairy Tail, he ask for not just one of them but for all of them to help him in their own way as he did for them, mind you it was not big to them but seeing how Vincent looked at it all, it was like he was looking at the sun for the first time, and the Beauty of it was that it was all thanks to them. But the thing they all wanted to know, who were these 'Guardians' Vincent spoke of?

"Well enough with this rest and thanking let continue with the tour shall we." Gray said as he got up with nothing but his bandages and Underwear.

"Um, Gray didn't you just have your clothes on just a moment ago?" Vincent ask still not sure how Gray had his clothes on one minute to just look away for just a second and was dressed in nothing but his boxers the next.

"AH! What the how the hell does this keep happening?" he yelled to the heavens

As Gray looked for his clothes Vincent looked at the bandages feeling bad that he did not make it in time to ensure no one got hurt, the same for Natsu and Erza. But seeing them, he had to ask it, even if he really didn't what to.

"Umm... I don't what to be nosy here but what happen to you." Vincent asked Gray, as looked at Vincent as he eyed his bandages.

"Some weird bug-like monster with stained glass skin just showed up and attacked everyone in the guild after you left for home." Gray said bluntly as he got his clothes on.

"Really?" Vincent asked, concerned, but still playing dumb.

"Yeah, it got Gramps with a lucky sting and he couldn't move at all." Natsu said as he thought back to that fight.

"After that it just beat everyone in the guild, and our magic seemed to have no effect on him what so ever." Erza said describing the event of the yesterday.

Vincent, hearing what they said, made him feel even worse about not get there faster maybe it would have not happen if he didn't join after all.

"Vincent what's wrong?" Cana asked looking to Vincent as his happy expression was now gone.

"Maybe if I hadn't joined, that Monster would have not shown up, and everyone would be safe." Vincent said as he still felt depressed about what happen.

"What the heck are you saying?" Gray asked not understand what Vincent meant. "Did we ever say it was your fault?" Gray asked rhetorically.

"Gray's right, we never would even consider the possibility of your arrival and monster's attack would be even remotely connected." Erza said as she looked to Vincent.

"Beside we're fine now, thanks to Kiva." Cana said getting Vincent attention.

"Kiva?" Vincent asked her as she nodded her head, Erza smiled a little, and Gray and Natsu look upset as they were not able to see this Kiva in action.

"Yep he just showed up and saved us all, him and his talking bat belt." Cana said as she thought back to Kiva saving her and the little bat that asked if she was ok.

"He truly was out savior yesterday; if it was not for him we would most assuredly be dead." Erza said praising their hero "the fact that he was able to hurt that Bug monster when we could not speaks volumes. He was even able to walk on the ceiling; a feat that I thought impossible without magic."

"I still think your make that part up. That and the part about how this guy Turned day to night then shattered that monster like glass." Gray said not believing the two girls claims. Even Natsu had to agree with Gray for once, which was weird seeing how they never agreed on anything.

"Be that as it may you two never saw it, we did, and it is something I will never forget, the master even thanked him so we are all indebted to him for it." Erza said as she and Cana thought back to the bat themed hero.

As Vincent heard what they were saying about Kiva he was relieved that his first friends were not saying anything bad thing about his alter ego but, rather, were thinking about the good, if only they knew their hero was closed than they thought. He then felt a hand on his shoulder as he look to see Erza. "Do not think badly about yourself, what happened has nothing to do with you, just know that you are now part of Fairy Tail and we will do anything in our power to help you reach your full potential, all you need to do is ask." Erza said with a smile as Vincent looked at her and everyone else each with an expression that showed they agreed with her.

"Thank you, everyone." Vincent said as a smile spread across his face

"Hey" shouted Natsu. "What are we still doing here I thought we in the middle of a tour."

* * *

**X778 - X784**

"Just ask huh." Present time Vincent said to himself as he could not help but think back to the day when he was little on his second day as a member of the guild. So much had changed.

He now had on a pair of dark red jeans and a black long sleeve under a blackish-gray vest with a red Fairy Tail mark and its pockets were lined with red thread. And to finish it off he was wearing a wood working smock that was covered in sawdust.

It was the day after Vincent and Gray's argument over Vincent letting his friends help him out after everything that had happen. Ever so slowly Gray's words were starting to get to Vincent, true they are strong enough to fight the Fangire to the point to even beating them but not to the extent that he could as Kiva, with them shattering like glass.

But still help would be a welcome change, but the boy simply couldn't put the Guild and his Friends in danger, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to his guild mates. Especially after what happened to-"No I can think about 'that' now." Vincent said to himself shaking his head, as not to linger on bad thoughts.

Vincent was currently in a different location from the guild hall. If one were to describe the room, it would be a wood working room, so to speak. The main product seemed to be purely violins, most of them unfinished.

It wasn't just that room which was basically the second floor as shown by the staircase off to the side. There was also a door there as well opposite to the stairs. Vincent was resting his head on a big wooden table with all sorts of tool need for making violins. Off to the side hanging from the ceiling were all types of violins.

This room, or to be more precise was one part of Vincent's home the reason he was being he just wasn't in a good mood. Mainly because Gray's words still rang through his mind, that and he knew Erza was due back any time now and he honestly didn't what to be there when that happened.

Vincent just sighed as he took off the apron as he just didn't feel like fixing, or making for that matter, today as he made his way to a chair and sat down with a flop. As that happen on a wall near the far lift was what look to be hollowed out Violin of sorts, in the center of the violin was Kivat who was hanging from a built in rung acting as a perch. The mechanical bat saw his friend suffering through his funk and flew out of his case to his friend landing on the arm of the chair Vincent was sitting on.

"Yesterday's events still on your mind Vincent?" Kivat asked him knowing his partner well enough after all these years.

"Yeah... I know you agree with what Gray said Kivat, but I just can't put them in danger, they don't know the Fangire's like we do." Vincent said looking up at the ceiling as he thought about it.

"I understand how you feel my friend but you have to remember that they have all been training for six years to help you out and in the process became a few of the many reason why Fairy Tail is the strongest Guild in the kingdom." Kivat told Vincent.

"You forget that we are also the Guild with the biggest list of property damage, I'm just glad that the Damage we do as Kiva isn't added to that amount otherwise I think that Granddad Makarov would probably have a heart attack." Vincent said with a chuckle.

"Well ether way, whether you like it or not, your friend are determined to help you out no matter what, just like that day." Kivat said as he an Vincent thought back to when him and his friends were kids and all bandaged up, standing around one another hands on top of each other as if the made a promise.

"How could I forget?" Vincent said as he sat up from the chair. "I'll think more on it but I may ask the other three their thoughts on it." Vincent said looking at his partner

"Alright then, I think that's a good idea to." Kivat agreed.

With that Vincent turned his attention to a display case. Inside, covered in rose petals, was a Violin whose varnish gave it an almost blood red coloring, engraved into the violins scroll was a women's face. Just by looking at the instrument itself you could simply feel it was magical and you would be right about that, but not any magic known to many humans.

The Violin's name, the Bloody Rose, a memento left to Vincent's by his mother and father, something that he held dear in to his heart and wouldn't go anywhere without it.

Words did not need to be said as Vincent got up from his spot and made his way to the display case opening it. He then reached in and carefully took the Violin out as well as the bow needed to play it, he went into a playing stance.

And then, he began to play.

* * *

-Outside some were close to where Vincent was-

Walking on the path it was leading was a young woman with long, scarlet hair, brown eyes, her choice of attire consisted of armor that covered her chest, shoulders, arms, and hands, the Fairy Tail crest was painted on the left breastplate under an elaborate gold cross, fishing it off with a blue skirt, and a pair of black boots.

This was none other than Erza Scarlet who had grown up just like Vincent and the others. Right, now Erza herself was on her way to visit, or rather find, Vincent as she knew he was not at the Guild and there was one other place he would be at.

She didn't mind that he wasn't at the guild hall but she needed his help with a rumor she heard. She also needed that bats opinion, so to speak.

Her return to the guild was less shocking as she knew that her friend gave everyone a heads up, but that did not stop her from needing to say what needed to be said, and the thing that she heard on hear way back would defiantly be something the duo would be concern about.

_'Wonder if he went off on his own again.'_ She thought on that as she walked on,_' might be the reason he wasn't at the Guild today.'_ she thought on but then her thought were stopped as she caught a sound that she, as well as anyone in Fairy Tail, would never get tired of hearing.

That sound was the music of a Violin, and a song that Erza know all too well. As she made it to where she needed to be she let the Music hypnotize her. She soon found herself at an old-style white, red, and black mansion. The gate looked to be made of rusted steel.

Erza smiled as she thought back to a day that she as well as the others will not forget, but again that is a tail for another time.

Erza was about to open the gates but it seemed to open up on its own. That much was not surprise as she was use to it by now and did not let it both her too much.

So with that She just walk right in up to the doors as she was about to be the unexpected audience to the one playing the song.

* * *

-Inside Vincent's home-

As Vincent keep playing he felt that the weight he had on his shoulders just leave him, he just let the music play. At the end of his chorus with a long note, he stopped, took a deep breath, and relaxed his stance.

Vincent heard the sound of clapping metal and turned around to see someone who made him freeze in place due to an immense sense of fear. He saw was no other the Erza who was climbing the stairs.

"E-Erza, w-w-when did you get here?" Vincent stuttered, even after going up against stained glass monsters at a very young age, Vincent, like everyone but a select few at the guild, feared and respected this women like nobody's business, and let's just say, THAT time Vincent had to fight Erza, well, he defiantly learned to never mess with the woman when it came to sweets.

"As all ways Vincent, that piece was beautiful." Erza said as she made her way to the opposite end of the table.

"Um, thank you… is, there a reason why your here by yourself, or is Natsu or Gray here with you."Vincent asked the fear leaving his system as he could tell she was not upset with him for a reason he knew all too well, one that involved a hole in a wall.

"No it just me this time Vincent, it's a good thing that you are home, rather than at the guild. I came to ask for yours and Kivat's help." she said as her demeanor turned serious, a look Vincent knew all too well.

Upon hearing his name, Kivat, who was now getting out of his hiding spot, as he did not what the wrath of Erza again at any time soon, flew to his partner's shoulder to face the woman. "What could be so bad that you would need Kiva's help?" Kivat asked as he knew if she needed his and Vincent's that meant that she actually needed Kiva's help.

"Well It not much but there's this rumor that I've been hearing while I was traveling that has me worried. Something that might risk your secret if others heard." she explained

"That bad huh?" Vincent asked

"Now you see why I said it was better that you were home. Normally I would ask the Master about this and he would make it a job just for you, but his away at the guild masters conference right now, and have a feeling this might be too big for you, I also asked Natsu and Gray on this one, and they seem ok with it." she said causing Vincent and Kiva to jump with surprise, how the heck would Natsu and Gray last against those stained glass freaks, however, if Natsu, Gray and Erza fought together, then maybe they'd stand a chance. In fact the three of them would probably be the strongest team in fairy tail.

Vincent himself is no push over, but because has to hold back his full power if you added Kiva to the mix, you wouldn't get the Strongest team in the guild. You would get over kill.

"Well Erza if it is a Fangire leave it to me and Kivat, we can handle it, there's no need to get you, Natsu or Gray into this." Vincent as he placed the Bloody Rose back in the case. To think that Erza was trying to help him meant a lot, but he still refused to put anyone in danger.

"I'm afraid that it's more than just one of those monsters Vincent, it seems that it's working with a Dark Guild to." She said as Vincent and Kivat stopped in their tracks as they hear that.

"You mean that a Fangire is working with Humans now?" Kivat asked sounding shocked to what he and Vincent heard.

"I wasn't able to tell if it was true or not but the people I heard it from give hints but they had no idea what they looked like, I'm sorry if that not helpful." Erza said as she thought about the info she had.

"That alright Erza I never judged what you had heard, It's just…for one of them work with humans, it's defiantly a first." Vincent said as thought on that.

"Using them is more like it." Kivat said flying around.

"True." Vincent said as he rubbed the back of his neck before he looked to Erza. "So when do leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." She answered "We're meeting up at the station. And just so we're clear Vincent, don't go off on your own after that monster on your own."

"I understand Erza, I promise, I'll follow you this time." Vincent said to her as she just smiled at him

"Good...Now about the damage I saw in town."

_'Oh crap.' _Both Vincent and Kivat thought.

* * *

**X784-X778**

"So how was your day my boy?" Master Makarov asked his newest member Vincent as the three of them walked/flew through the town as the sun was slowly setting.

The whole day Vincent had been shown almost every part of the town by his new friends. A day he will always treasure. But the day soon ended and they seemed bummed when Makarov told the children to head home and that he would accompany young Vincent home as his house was further than the others. They all wanted to see where he lived and then, maybe, they could visit when they weren't busy with work. But the Master insisted that he would be the one doing any visiting and that they should get home now and it leave him.

"Really fun Granddad Makarov," he answered "everyone showed me around Magnolia since this was the first time here, so now I have a good view of where I am if I get lost now." Vincent said as he was now happier than he had been in a while.

"Well that's good to hear Vincent it is truly a blessing, friends." Makarov said with a smile as the boy was happy.

"Yes seeing you smile is a sign of great things to come." Kivat said as he was on his partners shoulder.

"So, will I be seeing you at the Guild tomorrow then my boy?" Makarov ask as he looked to Vincent who was considering. "Maybe you will even take on your first job."

"Well I promise to be at Fairy Tail tomorrow, but, I don't think I'm ready to go on a request yet Granddad Makarov." Vincent said as he had a smile but he was nervous as could be.

"Well if you every want to try it out, just come to me and I'll pick an easy and well-paying job for you." Makarov old his newest recruit as they reached a gate to a familiar house that just looked the same even when it was younger.

"OK then Granddad Makarov I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Vincent said as the Gate moved on it own something that the Master has not gotten used to seeing unlike Vincent.

"Yes you will my boy so have a good night's sleep." Makarov said as he walked off leaving Vincent to himself as he walked through the threshold of the mansion.

Makarov was on his way back home till he stopped it thought. 'This was a good day for him...let's hope nothing happens to interrupt that peace .' he thought how every good day Vincent has from here on will be something to treasure for him but for every good there will always be bad ones, that, Makarov knew all to well.

As Makarov walk on into the night he seemed to disappear as night turned to day as an older Vincent drove off on the same road but on his bike, helmet on, as he headed off to the Train station to meet up with Erza, Gray, and Natsu as to stop a horrible event from happening.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Q&A Time!

"Hello everyone I Vincent Kurenai of Fairy Tail, I am also known as The Rider of Fairy Tail by many in Fiore. I'm here as a job Request, I got to Answer Questions about are Guild or as it seem about me if I was told so let see what we got."

Kamen Rider Rave Master: Do they know the secret?

"Hmm well I can say Granddad Makarov, and The lighting jackass, know about that form the beginning...Oh I forgot about, never mind, But not all of Fairy Tail knows the Secret. The only ones that know are 8, well 9 now of my close friends. Next one."

unknown1124: Is IXA and Saga going to be in this?

"Well IXA, do not get me started with the guy... But the name Saga, I do remember Granddad Makarov say something about someone by that name and being with someone going by the name Sky Sorceress. Ah well, on with the next one."

Zero:So will there be any parings?

"Well...Um...you...see...there's a lot of...umm, Next!"

"That the last one Vincent, you need to answer that one or else you don't get paid...Do you what me to answer that one I can tell who could be a good suitor for you my friend." Kivat said off screen.

"NO! I'm good, please don't Kivat."

"Ah ha, and hear I thought you had feeling for that really beautiful well bust form of Ms., uh Vincent, where did that baseball bat come from, why are looking at me like that, Oh No."

"BATTER UP!"

* * *

**CanadianRider**: Hello to the Readers ,here I am with a new Chapter for Rider of Fairy Tail: Kiva, so what do you think, yeah I know there only one fight but wait for the next chapter for more as it well also be the debut of My Oc Vincent's actual Wizard magic.

Also I'm taking up Ideas if anyone what to throw in to this story. Ranging from Fangirs(Oc are welcomed), Events for the 'Kid Arc',I'm also looking for Oc's that could represent the Arm Monster, Kamen Rider IXA,etc. So please share your ideas.

Also would anyone be able to make a Cover for this story?..Just thought I ask.

Big thanks to Kamen Rider Rave Master, Archangel Igneel and Ryvius you Writers or Awesome can wait to read more from you three.

So please REVIEW UP!.


End file.
